Deep, Dark Desires
by IchigoTango
Summary: Cloud and Co. meet Vincent. I am not that great at summarys. Erm.. yaoi and Possible lemon. 14TH CHAPPIE UP! :0 Look in Bio for update info
1. A new Member

Cloud walked down the spiral staircase, Tifa, Aeris and Cid close behind him. There was no railing, though that didn't bother Cloud much. All that bothered Cloud was the fact that one of his friends could fall. He slowed his pace so everyone could catch up.

It was getting colder. The air being sucked into their lungs was damp and as cold as ice. It burned into their throat and lungs. They could see the soft whiteness of their breath as they walked further ,1 ,and further into the basement of the old Shin-ra Mansion.

The very last step of the long,spiral staircase was broken. Cloud stepped off the staircase and onto the earthy floor. The floor was mossy with specks of frost around the walls. Cloud continued to walk, anticipation rising and running swiftly through his veins.

There was a crash and a muffled yelp. Cloud turned around quickly to see what was wrong. Aeris had tripped over the broken stair and was now hugging her scraped knee. Cloud walked over to her to examine her wound. It wasn't serious. All it needed was a good cleaning and a bandage. Cloud helped her up and, from the corner of his eye, found something shine gold. He bent and picked it up. It was a key. A large key with a ruby in the middle. There was also writing:

"The key to my creation," Cloud read aloud "Basement Key."

"What do you think it means, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"Well, it's obvious really. The door down here that's locked... holds some sort of 'creation' in it."

"How do we know what door to go to?" Tifa questioned.

Aeris looked further down the dark, damp corridor and seen a door. It was slightly open, but only a crack. She looked around again and found another door, closed and ,quite certainly, locked. She began to walk towards the door, absentmindedly.

"Where ya off to Aeris?" Cid's voice boomed in Aeris' head.

"I think I see the door the key belongs to." Aeris replied dreamily.

Cloud followed her and, in time, they made it to the door. It was obvious the key belonged to this door. The handle was covered in moss and was slimy from the damp air.

"I think this is it. Aeris, give me the key." Cloud said.

"Yes sir!" Aeris smiled as she handed the key to Cloud.

Cloud placed the key in the knob and turned it. It didn't work. It was so covered in moss that Cloud had to wiggle it a bit before the knob would even start to turn. Finally, there was a click. It was quite loud, due to the silence that had overcome the four.

Cloud pushed the door open, leaving the key in the slimy door knob. He stepped into the room.

The room was only dimly seen. The light was provided by three candles on the walls. There were five coffins2, four in which were open and held skeletons and spider webs. The outside was full of cobwebs and dust. But there was one coffin, in the very middle. It was a dark purple color, and it was closed.

Cloud shivered. Something was in that coffin, and that something knew they were there. Still, Cloud walked towards the coffin, gaining all of the courage he could muster. He stood beside the coffin. It was specked with white dust, 30 years of it at least.

Cloud rubbed his hand across the smooth exterior of the coffin. Adrenaline was pounding in his ears. The dust stuck to his hand. He brushed his hand off and read the coffin's words.

"If you shall find it right to open this coffin and face my creation, I warn you. His reaction is unknown."

"What does this mean?" Cloud whispered to himself. He knew it was warning him of the dangers that inhabited the coffin. Perhaps it was a prank. Just a skeleton. Or some rats. Cloud ran his hands down the length of the coffin. Bringing his hands back to the center, he gathered all of the courage he could and he lifted the coffin.

His eyes visibly widened. He was expecting a skeleton, or rats... but not a human. The figure had a crimson cape, a black shirt and black pants. His left arm had a golden claw on it. At his side was a black pistol. One in which looked as though it could send any man running in terror. His chest rose and fell in a tranquil fashion. Ebony hair poked through a red headband, and framed his creamy white face. His eyes were closed and peaceful. Cloud was taken by the beaty of this man. The serenity of his face. If only Cloud could touch him.....

Cloud's hand reached towards the sleeping man's chest. Just before his hand could make contact, the man's eyes darted open, making Cloud's hand snap back to his side. His eyes, like pools of dark crimson stared up at him.

"Why have you disturbed my dreams, Cloud?" The man said. His voice was deep, filled with wisdom... and pain.

"H-how did you--?"

"Know your name? I can not tell you." Cloud watched as this man sat up in the coffin. The crimson cushoning indented from the many years of rest.

"What have you come here for? Why have you disturbed me?" The creation's words were full of sorrow and guilt. But the reason for this, Cloud did not know.

"I was---"

"Just curious?" This man seemed to know everything Cloud was going to say, before he even said it.

"Yes." Cloud felt fear tickle through him as the creation lifted the arm with the claw on it. Cloud stepped back as the creation jumped down from the coffin and stood in front of him. He was about 6 feet tall; at least 5 inches taller than Cloud.

"There is no need to be frightened of me. My name is Vincent. What have you come here to discuss with me?" There was silence. Cloud couldn't get himself to talk.

"If it is nothing, then would you kindly leave and let me get back to my slumber." It was more of a statement than a question.

"U-um. We are here to talk about Sephiroth." Aeris said nervously.

"Sephiroth....."

The friends took turns telling Vincent about the situation Sephiroth had put the planet in.

"I see. I thank you for enlightening me on the situation and giving me something else to think about. Now, I would appreciate it if you kindly left." Vincent got back into his coffin and the lid closed.

Cloud sighed and walked out of the door. "What're ya doin' Cloud?! Ask 'im to come with us!"

"I don't think he wants to." Cloud continued to walk along the earthy ground.

"Wait!" Everyone turned to see Vincent standing behind them. "Do you mind if I come with you? Perhaps I can offer some service."

"Sure." Said Cloud.

They walked out of the eerie coldness of the basement and into the warmth of the Shin-ra Mansion. Vincent wasn't much company; he barely talked to anyone. Only when speech was necessary.

Cloud couldn't stop looking at this man. He didn't know why.

**Author's Notes:**

1- Is further even a word?

2- I just guessed on how many coffins there were. :: cowers:: don't hate me...

I am not sure if I like this, but whether I like it or not, it's up to you guys if I continue it or not. I just want to know how I'm doing and if you like it or not. By the way, I change my username quite often, so don't be surprised when it changes. Ja ne! **I DON'T OWN ANY FF7 CHARACTERS!!!**


	2. Secrets Abound XD

**A/N:** This chappie will switch POVs a lot, so I hope I don't confuse you. I will re-write it for ya if it confuses you too much. By the way, a couple of years have passed since Vincent was found. Sephiroth isn't dead, but Meteor is taken care of.... for now ::Fwahahaha!!!:: ...... sorry....... Oh and there is Yaoi. MAYBE lemon in later chappies.** I don't own any FF7 characters.**

**Cloud's POV:**

::Kalm Inn::

I tossed and turned, unable to get into the right position. The bed was comfortable, that's for sure... but I just couldn't get to sleep.

I turned onto my side and looked at the bed next to mine. Vincent layed there, on his back. The same way he was when I had found him two years ago. He was so peaceful... so.... angelic. The way his chest moved up and down in the same rythmic motion was enticing. He made no noise while he slept... only the quiet sound of his breath exiting and entering his mouth. I found myself letting out an involuntary sigh.

"Cloud?" The voice, even though it was a whisper, almost made me jump right out of my skin. It was Tifa.

"What?" I whispered, trying not to wake the Dark Angel that lay so close, yet so far away from me.

"I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about Aeris." Tifa said. From the sound of her voice, I knew she was close to tears. I sighed.

"We can go visit her...erm... 'grave' tomorrow if you want. For now: try and get some sleep." I whispered.

"O-okay. Good night.....Cloud." I didn't respond. Vincent's hand had twitched. I knew he was awake. Knowing this I decided to use my brain and roll over and try to get some sleep. It was a good 12 day travel to get to the City of the Ancients.

I reluctantly close my eyes and feel myself drift slowly into a light slumber.

**Vincent's POV:**

He's looking at me again. The fourth time this week. I know he likes me... he must. But... perhaps he doesn't. Perhaps he resents me, despises me. Perhaps..... I dare not linger on such matters. I have faced far too much resentment to be affected at this moment. But, for some reason, I _am_affected. I feel.... broken... drained of all reasons of existance. Though, I have felt this way for a long time.

I am shaken from my thoughts when I hear him sigh. I do not believe that was a sigh of resentment... more like contentment. Maybe I am just hoping too much. Hope is merely a word. A word in which is empty. If hope had existed, Cloud would be in my arms right now. I can't believe I'm thinking this.

"Cloud?" The whisper made my stomach lurch. It had startled me so much tears almost came to my eyes. I only wish tears would come to my eyes....

"What?" I heard Cloud's reply. It seemed somewhat... irritated. Perhaps he _does_ like me... or maybe it just stopped him from thinking about what he would do once I was dead. Kick my carcass around a few times, perhaps.

"I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about Aeris." Aeris. Yes. Yet another one of my faults. If only I had killed Hojo when I had the chance... her and her parents may have still been alive.

"We can go visit her...erm...'grave' tomorrow if you want. For now: try and get some sleep." The way he said 'grave'... he seems sad...burdened with sorrow. Yet another one of my faults. I felt my hand twitch slightly.

"O-okay.Good night.....Cloud." There was no response. Instead, I heard him shift. His breathing slowed and he started to snore lightly.

I looked over at him. His hair spiking off in every direction. His body moving rythmically as he breathed. I wonder what he was dreaming. Was it about Aeris? Tifa? Me? Death? What was he afraid of? What did he enjoy? All questions that would never be answered, for I would never ask them. I sigh and close my eyes again.

I felt a familiar pang in my stomach. The feeling of being secluded. Desolate. The lack of companionship... Lonely.

**A/N:** Sorry this chappie is so short. I can't think of anything at this moment. I will write again when that blasted plot bunny strikes back.


	3. Off to Fort Condor D

**A/N:** Darn Plot Bunnie struck again!! Well. Here's the third chappie. Enjoy... ::chases plot bunnie with the 'handy dandy trusty frying pan of **DOOM!**':: Again, Yaoi and lemon warning. Also, Cid and Barret's swearing. Watch for that. I will be switching POVs again, so please try not to get confused. Again, if you get confused, I will rewrite it for you....no promises of course..... Thankies for the Reviews!! I'll now reply to your reveiws (cuz I'm weird)

**V.Valentine:** I am writing a Sephy/Vince ficcy for you now. Is called 'Memories'. I'll keep ya posted.

**Holly:** I'm glad you like it D

**Cloud's POV:**

I woke up real groggy today. Maybe I shouldn't have watched Vincent for so long.... _then _maybe I wouldn't have this pounding headache.

"Cloud.... are you awake?" It was Tifa. I groan.

"I am now." I listen to her voice get frantic.

"D-did I wake you? I didn't mean too.. I just--"

"It's okay. We have to get goin' soon anyway if we want to visit Aeris within the next two weeks." I hear Vincent shift and stand up. I shivered. I tend to do that when Vincent is close to me. I roll over and look up at him.

"Are you going to get up now, or would you rather inform us that you _might_ be up within the next three hours or so?" Vincent asked. Hey, It ain't my fault I'm no morning person.

"Hey, gimme a break. I didn't get much sleep last night...." Damn!! Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! Now he's going to ask me why! ARRG!!

"And why is that?" See?! I search my mind for an answer. There was only one thing to tell him:

"I couldn't get comfortable. I tossed and turned all around the bed and then some." I. Am. Such. An. Idiot. Like he was going to buy that. It was obviously a lie. What would he do when he found out what I was _really_ doing?

"All right then. Shall we? It will take us a good 12 to 13 days to get there if we are moving at a swift pace." I love the way he talks. The wisdom. The serenity. But also, what overcomes these traits, sorrow. Almost.... hatred. Even though we are here with him, it's like he's isolated.

"Right." I stand up, letting the blankets fall to the floor.

"Oh my!" Tifa half gasped half shrieked. Vincent was laughing... not loudly, sort of just to himself. Then I remembered: I was only wearing my boxers. I felt my cheeks go hot as I run around putting my clothes on. That was the last time I would _ever_ sleep in my boxers. That I vow.

We walked out of Kalm, not looking back. We gained a lot of stares. After all, we were quite an odd sight: A 6' vampire-looking guy with a golden claw on his arm, a 5'7" ex-SOLDIER first class with a Buster Sword on his back and a 5'4" bar hostess/ AVALANCHE member. Our weapons weren't much of a help either.

We stayed mostly on the grass. It was easier to walk on. The wind blew gently, tossing Vincent's ebony hair slightly. It was magnificent. It would shine in the bright sunlight.That made me wonder : wasn't he hot with all those dark clothes on?It must be at _least_ 40 degrees out!

"Can we rest a bit?" Came Tifa's voice from behind me, "I am totally tuckered out."

"Indeed. Fatigue burdens me aswell. Perhaps we could stop for just a little while Cloud?" How could I say 'no' to Vincent?

"All right." I sat on the soft grass. I busied myself with studying what little clouds there were in the sky.

Tifa sat beside me. She ran her hands through the grass and sighed. "It's so peaceful. I only wish Aeris could be here with us. Why did Sephiroth have to kill her?" I seen Vincent cringe slightly. I could tell he was blaming it on himself.

"I don't know... but there is a reason for everything. Maybe it's 'cause of Jenova." I commented, trying to take_ some_ of the blame from Sephiroth, even though I hated his guts for killing Aeris.

"That is possible. Perhaps it was Jenova. Perhaps it was Sephiroth. We will never know. It is one of the many things in this world with no possible answers." Vincent sounded so... sad. Hurt even. How I wanted to stand up and hug him, no matter the consequence. I suppose it's my fear of him that prevented me from doing so.

"Vincent.... why don't you sit down?" Tifa asked.

"I do not wish to sit down. It is not necessary." There was a few minutes of silence. So, taking advantage of this moment, I layed back and closed my eyes.

**Tifa's POV:**

Those two are so strange. Cloud hasn't been talking much lately, and I'm not sure what to think of Vincent. He is so serious... uptight. He needs to relax.

Cloud's been in outer space lately. Staring. Only when someone talks to him does he come back. It reminds me of when we found him before we fell into the Lifestream. He was like....a vegetable. (A/N: No offense whatsoever to people with those conditions -)

"Shall we continue on?" It was Vincent. Why is he so....philosophical? He always talks in that same, boring tone. I don't understand what's with him. He was like this even when we met him 2 years ago. Oh well.

"Sure. Tifa?"

"O-oh. Yeah sure." I was taken out of my thoughts when Cloud asked my opinion. I guess it was time to walk again. I wish they would walk slower... I'm not as speedy as them.

**Vincent's POV:**

I turn and begin to walk. The grass is swaying slightly from the wind's gentle blow. Tifa seems to despise me as much as Cloud does, yet it doesn't show with Cloud. With Tifa, it is more like irritation... perchance it is because of the lack of attention.

Cloud would only speak to her when she spoke to him, and she doesn't talk to me. For all one knows, she may be frightened of me. I found my speed decreasing.

"Something wrong Vincent?" Cloud asked. His question didn't seem arrogant or resentful, more concerned than anything.

"No. I am fine. I seem to have gotten too engrossed in my thoughts." The rest of our walk was in silence, except some petty conversing between Tifa and Cloud. We made it through the swamp with no hassle, because Sephiroth had killed the serpent that lived within it.

We decided to stop at Fort Condor. It was rather late, after all.

"We made it." It was Cloud. His voice was fatigued and I felt a twinge of guilt in my stomach. Why hadn't I offered to stop? I am quite inconsiderate when it comes to other people and their needs. I would never have forgiven myself if Cloud was to collapse because of exhaustion.

"Could we trouble you for a good night's sleep, sir? We are tired and in need of a comfortable bed." I asked the man at the entrance of Fort Condor.

"I would be more than happy to help you guys. After all, you did help us out with the Shin-ra. The beds are up those stairs and down the ladder."He said, pointing us in the direction.

"I thank you for your kindness, Sir." I said with a slight bow.We traveled down into the sleeping area. There were many beds to choose from. I was shocked to see Barret sleeping in the farthest bed.

"Barret?!" Tifa ran over to her sleeping friend. "Barret! It is you!" Barret groaned and opened his eyes.

"Hey! Tifa! The hell you doin' here?!" He sat up and looked at each of us in turn.

"Cloud! Vincent! Long time no see! Lesse here.... don' mind the mess... wasn' ready fer company. Sit down, sit down! Make yerselves at home!" I leaned against the wall and everyone else sat down to re-accquaint themselves.

"Vincent! How ya been?"

"I have been the same as I always was. Why does it concern you?" Maybe I was a little harsh.

"A little cranky today are we? So. Cloud. Where ya headed?"

I shook my head at his poor attempt at being sarcastic.

"We're going to visit Aeris." said Cloud.

"Really?! Ya wouldn't mind if I came, would ya? I'd like to pay my respects to 'er. She was real kind to me." Tifa and Cloud shook their heads in invitation, whereas I ignored the question.

"You don't mind, do you Vincent?" Cloud asked me. I really did mind. Barret's language was improper and can become annoying rather quickly.

"No. I do not mind. As long as you don't." I hadn't meant to say that. I meant to say how much of an annoying little prat Barret was, and how much I despised the foul language he used every few seconds. No matter. What's done is done.

"Great. We can leave tomorrow morning. We should get some sleep." Cloud took off his boots and layed down on his bed. As did Tifa and Barret. I decided to follow suit before someone got suspicious of me planning something. I layed atop the blankets, boots and all, and closed my eyes.

Almost half an hour later, I felt someone watching me. There was only one person it could have been: Cloud.

**Cloud's POV:**

I waited for about a half an hour before I turned to look at Vincent. Again, he was laying the way he was when I found him. His breath was even and soothing. His face was peaceful and I longed to touch his creamy white face.

I,once again, let out an involuntary sigh. One in which I knew I would regret. Barret was a pretty light sleeper and I was sure he had heard me. No matter. I just wanted to watch Vincent. He was so quiet. Almost as if he was dead... but I refuse to think like that. He is an angel... a _dark_ angel.

His hair was framing his face and his hands were at his side; ready to grab his gun if it was needed. I heard him breathe in and out, rather deeply. Almost like a sigh, except through his nose. I closed my eyes and used his breathing pattern as a lullaby to put me to sleep. Tomorrow we head for Costa del Sol.

**Author's Notes:** Hey. This was a pretty long chapppie.... for me at least. Hope you like this chappie!! Ja ne!


	4. A flippant decision

**A/N:** I warn you again about the yaoi and possible lemon. The language will probably get a little foul. I will answer your reveiws next chappie, seeing as I just put the other one up and I gave you no chance to reveiw it. You know plot bunnies. They come just as quick as they go and if ya don't write 'em down quick it'll be lost forever. Again the POV changes and **I DON'T OWN ANY FF7 CHARACTERS! **Just so I don't get sued for claiming them as my own, which they're not...sadly...

**Cloud's POV:**

I woke up with a slight headache; nothing major. I noticed everyone else was already awake. I am definately no morning person.

"Took ya long enuf!" Barret called from upstairs. Apparantly, he was already ready to go.

"Yeah! C'mon Cloud! We have to start soon if we want to be there in a couple weeks." Tifa said. She was almost as anxious as Barret. Vincent stood beside his bed, waiting for me to get up.

"They are correct, you know. Of course, being delayed won't hurt me in the least. Go back to sleep. I will inform everone of your slumber and wake you up in an hour or two." He walked to the ladder and, with a flick of his cape, disappeared upstairs.

I don't know why he was going to let me sleep, but I'll definately take the invitation. I layed back down on the comfortable bed. It was warm, due to my five hours of rest there. Unfortunately for me, I don't get to sleep too quick. Probably 15 minutes later, I heard the bed beside me creak. It was Vincent's bed, so it was probably him. Who else would it be? I decided to pretend he wasn't there, which was hard, and go to sleep. I eventually dozed off.

**Vincent's POV:**

I waited for approxamately 15 to 20 minutes before I went back into the room. Cloud was sprawled out on the bed with the blankets tangled around him in awkward ways. His face was serene and his hair spiked out everywhere, as it always did. He was... magnificent. Enticing even. I watched the youth sleep. I seemed to have lost track of time. Before I knew it I was being dragged out of my thoughts by a squeaky voice.

"Sir, there is a man and a young lady upstairs who asked me to tell you to wake ...Cloud, was it? They want to get going." It was a plump lady, approxamately 35 years old.

"Very well." I watched her figure disappear as she ascended to the level above us.

I walked towards Cloud, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Cloud. It is time to awaken from your rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

I watched Cloud's eyes close tighter while he stretched. I waited patiently at his bedside. He opened his eyes, so blue and full of life, and looked at me.

"Already? Damn. I'm still tired."

I admired,to myself of course, the pout that had made its way onto Cloud's face. "Even so, Cloud, we must begin our journey if we wish to make it at all."

"Okay, Just a sec." He cracked his neck a few times and stood up. After a sigh, he smiled and began to walk out of the room.

I absent-mindedly smile at him. Fortunately he cannot see it, for my cloak covers up my mouth. I wouldn't want him to know I like him, would I? What if he wasn't like that... into other males. I think he was in love with Aeris. If so, it is my fault he doesn't have her. I could have prevented her death. He will probably hate me for the rest of his life... or mine. Whichever came first.

We walked from Fort Condor. It was a beautiful, bright day. The grass and trees swayed in the late summer breeze. Cloud stopped and smacked himself in the forehead.

"I'm stupid!"

"You are not stupid..." I found myself muttering. I thought about it for a second... why did I...? Never mind.

"The plan for today is to hitch a ride on the ship in Junon and get to Costa del Sol. We will rest there for the night and go on in the morning. If we're lucky, we can make it to Cid's and ask him to come with us. If he does, then we will be able to travel quicker, with the airship, and take off about a week of our travel. Are ya clear?"

Cloud sounded so sure of himself. So confident. The wind blew his golden-yellow spikes to the side. His eyes were alluring, and he seemed to be talking to me more than the others. His eyes glowed with a mild infectious air that threatened to make my legs turn to rubber right underneath me.

"Indeed." I said, thinking not of what to say, but what I would do if we had just one moment alone beside one another.

"Yes."

"A'ight! Lez go already! Damn man!"

I was lost in my own world. A world where Cloud was mine and I was his. Where I could touch him. His face. Feel him squirm beneath me... and see him look up at me... with passion in his eyes and not fear. A world where I didn't worry about anything. A world that would never exist...

Cloud led us on. I continued to wonder what he really felt; Did he like me? Despise me? Does he only put up with me because of my strength and uncontrolable urges to fight those who oppose me? Did he even notice my existance? It is hard... to explain how I feel. I have been down the road of... love... before. It only left me broken and longing for answers. Would this love I have for Cloud make me worse than I already am?

No. It couldn't. I love Cloud... or like him at least. Perhaps it is just a girlish crush; something that will vanish in a month or so. How agonizing those two months would be.

The way he walks... so...proud and... sure of himself. I suppose that's what being in SOLDIER does to you. Maybe I walk like that... no. I am _far_ from being sure of myself, and lightyears from being proud. I admit to being desolate and hiding my feelings from everyone... but I have my reasons.

I have wished for someone who could fill the vacancy within the dark void of my heart...but why would _my _wishes come true? I have done horrible things; things in which are so torturous even _I_ seem to have forgotten them. Life just isn't worth living when you are alone with no one who will care..._ can_ care for you. Is it my fault? Of course it is. Everything is my fault; the death of Lucrecia... the death of Dr. Gast, Ifalna and their beloved daughter Aeris... and the psychotic behavior of Sephiroth himself. If meteor would have hit, that would have been my fault aswell.

I must have been deep in thought, for we now approached the entrance of Junon.

"You okay Vincent? You look... troubled or something." Cloud asked me. He was... concerned? Why? Why would he be concerned?

"I am fine Cloud. Just fine. Let us continue, shall we?" We walked into Junon and went to visit the child, Pricilla. The one Cloud had saved. I only heard of it... I wasn't actually there to witness it.

"Cloud! Cloud! Grandpa, it's Cloud!" I watched as she ran down the stairs and attached herself to Cloud's leg. She looks up at me with dark, chocolate color eyes. She looks so innocent.

"Who is that Cloud?" She whispered and pointed at me. I found myself looking away, suddenly meaning to make it look as though a pile of weeds were interesting.

"That's Vincent; a good friend of mine. He, along with the rest of my friends, helped me save the planet." Friend? He actually thought of me as a...friend?

"Cool. Hi Vincent! I'm Pricilla, Cloud's fiance." She shook my hand and latched back onto Cloud. Fiance? I look at Cloud for an answer. He smiled at me.

Sighing, he went to one knee and held onto the child's small shoulders. "Pricilla, I can't marry you."

"Why not!" She was demanding, as most young children are.

"Because..." He sighed. "I have fallen in love with someone else. I can't be married to you when I love someone else." I watched her face fall.

"You are a great person. You'll find someone better than me someday." He added quickly, trying to comfort her.

"Will you at least tell me who she is?" There was a slight moment of silence.

"I...I can't. I haven't even told h...them yet." A moment of hesitation...what was it for...?

Pricilla smiled. "Do me a favor: don't let her go. One thing you have to do is tell her A.S.A.P that you love her... or she'll leave and you will never be able to have her. You'll have to live with watching her kiss another man. Do me that favor, okay?"

"I will Pricilla." He bent and kissed her forhead, making her blush. "We gotta go. Bye!"

"Cya!"

"Have fun Pricilla!"

Everyone else said something... I guess it was my turn. "Good-bye Pricilla. Until we meet again... and..." I leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Thank you for your advice..."

She smiled at me and nodded. I have a feeling that she knew the current situation I was in... and that 'favor' was meant for me...maybe I was just being extremely..._weird_ and looking too far into things that were said... no matter.

We continued through Junon and made it onto the ship. I would have a long time to think...

**Cloud's POV:**

I think something is bothering Vincent. I wonder if it's Sephiroth, or the fact that we were going to visit the grave of Aeris; a death he blamed on himself. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned visiting her... probably. I feel a sharp pain in my chest when I see the depth of Vincent's sorrow. I would do anything to take it away from him... even take my own life.

He wouldn't want me to sacrifice myself for him though... would he? Maybe that's what was bothering him... a hate for me. Maybe all he wanted was for me to die... to rid him of my smart-ass remarks. He doesn't know how much I love him... I don't even know. All I know is when he is hurt, I feel like my own heart is being ripped in two. No..._four._

I watch the water churn under the boat. It was nice, but it threatened to take away my last meal, so I looked away. My eyes wandered to Vincent. He stood, looking at the horizon, as forlorn as a widow at her husband's funeral. Why was he so sad? Perhaps I would ask him... one day. Not now. He is full of greif... I hope it's not my fault. That would make me feel like camel crap in a monkey pen.

I walk towards him... slowly. He turns around and looks at me. I snap to attention, as lower class members of SOLDIER would when confronted by their general. My body knew that pose all too well.

"Cloud... what is it you are doing?" He asked me. His voice was so sad... full of ...anger and ...sorrow. Was it my fault? Was it?

"I came to ask you... did I make you mad or something?"His eyes twitched slightly; not really a good sign.

**Vincent's POV:**

I was surprised when Cloud asked me that question. Why would he think such a thing? I have angered myself with the girlish faze I am suffering through. I have begun to beleive that I am in love with Cloud. I would do anything in my power to help him.

"No, of course not Cloud." A moment of silence. When I seen he wasn't going to reply any time soon, I added..."Why don't you join me...?" His eyes widened slightly, but I pretended not to notice.

"Alright," He walked over to me, "How 'bout we book 'er over to Rocket Town today? We could stop for rest when we get there. It would make everything a lot quicker."

"Though... it would be tiresome. I will do whatever you want to. You are the leader, after all, and I will do as my leader asks me to." I hadn't meant to say that. Of course I would go... as long as it was what Cloud really wanted. I would do whatever Cloud wanted me to do.

I smiled at him. Of course, my face was covered by my gothic cape. Our travels were tiresome. It would be a very long day.

**A/N:** I will end it there. The next chappie will be Vincent's ranting. Ja ne!


	5. Tight quarters

**A/N:** Vincent is ranting through this whole thing, so don't mind. Well not the whole thing... but it has some of a plot... In the tent at least. But it's just content filler. I don't have any idea what to make happen until they get to Rocket Town and I'm just being a lazy arsen wanker so I'll just make you read some of Vincent's agonizing thoughts and I'm repeating myself now so I'll start... : finally takes breath:

**Vincent's POV:**

I was tired. So tired. I could barely keep my eyes open. Cloud was dozing off while he was walking. We had to rest. It was to my understanding that Cloud wished to _walk _all the way to _Rocket Town_. I doubted he could do that. I doubt even Maybe we could get Chocobos. They are quite easy to capture. No... They are easy to capture, but difficult to come across.

My eyes were heavy and all I wanted to do was sleep. Cloud kept tripping and Barret was carrying a sleeping Tifa in his arms.

"Cloud. We must stop for rest. I am weary and you are falling asleep while you are walking."

"You're right. We'll use our tents and camp here tonight. Each tent can hold two people. Who's bunking with who?" I didn't want to decide that matter, so I waited for everyone else to decide.

Apparently, Barret couldn't sleep in the same room as me because he thought I was a vampire. Foolish man. Tifa didn't want to stay in the same room as me because she thought I would kill her. That left me with Cloud. This was _perfect... _sleeping beside someone that hates me.

It wasn't like it mattered. As long as sleep was acquired, we would be fine. All I had to do was lay beside him and sleep. It wouldn't be that hard. Well, it wouldn't have been that hard, if I didn't want to look at him. But I _longed_ to look at him. If he saw me looking at him he would never speak to me again. We were on speaking terms... I didn't want to change that.

I sighed and crawled into the tent. It was true a tent could hold two... but it was a very cramped fit. His back was against mine, and our faces were pretty much plastered against the fabric walls of our little... Cubicle. Being so close to him... It made me feel weak... almost lose all will to breathe.

He was so close to me... yet so far. He would never think of me as I thought of him. But Pricilla... she seemed to know the situation. Though I'm probably just being a little paranoid or, possibly, I long for someone to understand me. Maybe I'm just looking too far into things... reading wrongly in between the lines.

Cloud stirs, trying to get comfortable. His back presses firmly against mine... his breathing is quick... oh how I want to hold him. Hug him. Kiss him...

I feel myself starting to tremble... that's not good. That is not good at all.

"Y'all right Vincent?" came Cloud's tired voice. I freeze. No. I wasn't all right. He was against me. Something I couldn't have was so close to me; touching me. If only I could turn and kiss him, feel him in my armsNo! I can't do that, for he is something I can't have.

His back is pressing against mine, and then retreating, only to press on it again seconds later. Why do I feel this way? Was I right about this... feeling? Was it only a girly crush... or was it more? I do know one thing for certain: It feels like hell!

"Vincent?" His voice was clearer now. Right... I was supposed to reply to him...

"I-I am fine Cloud." I noticed... my voice it was raspy. Not good. Stuttering was also a slight issue.

He turned around and propped himself up, supporting his head with a hand that was placed on his cheek. "You sure? You're stuttering and, if there is one thing I've learned about you since we met, it's you never stutter. Whasup?"

His lack of saying words properly stuns me at times. It would be better to say ' What's up' rather than 'Whasup'. No matter. If I don't answer him he won't let me sleep all night.

"Nothing is wrong, Cloud. Try to get some sleep." He muttered something... it sounded like: "That's going to be hard to do with _you_ beside me."

"You sure?" He asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I am fine…"

No. I am not fine. He was so close to me. So close I could hear his breathing pattern, so close I could smell the sweet fragrance of his hair. So close…yet so painfully far.

Why am I feeling like this? So what if he is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, what does that have to do with anything? Oh. I see. I am merely attracted to him because he has sex appeal. No. It's more than that. He's… funny, brave, and he sticks up for his friends. Maybe I mistook 'brave' for 'incredibly stupid', but what does that matter? Just because he barges into a fight without thinking, doesn't necessarily mean he's stupid, just a little…barbaric.

"Vincent?"

His blonde hair always spikes off in every direction, but it gives him a tough-guy look, or a just-out-of-bed look, but it doesn't matter.

"Vincent?"

His eyes are beautiful. They glow a bright blue color, I know it's because of the Mako, but it still adds to his marvellous façade.

"Vincent!"

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"Are you uncomfortable? I can move over."

"No. It is fine, really."

"I love the way you talk…it's so…philosophical"

"Pardon?"

"Never mind. Night Vincent."

"Good night."

Did he just say what I think he just said! Likes how I talk? Perhaps he hasn't witnessed anyone with proper speech. Everyone he spends time with have odd ways of speaking, especially Barret.

He is pressed up against my back again. I shiver, unwillingly, and goosebumps rose all over my body. That was perfect. I hate Goosebumps. I love you so much, Cloud. But why can't I tell you that? I think I'll probably die before I can tell you.

I close my eyes and make an attempt at falling asleep. I was fine, until a moan came from the extremely gorgeous blonde beside me. I looked over my shoulder to see a very frustratingly aroused Cloud. I knew then that I wasn't going to get to sleep all night.

A/N: Well, what do you think? You think Vinnie'll confess his undying affection for the absolutely clueless Cloud? Stay tuned to find out! (Oh man that sounded weird…lol.) R&R!


	6. An odd Outburst

A/N: Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just read through the first of these chappies, and I think that they aren't detailed enough, so I'm gonna try harder this time. Oh, and my chapters are starting to get longer now, so don't mind if it's huge. Well, it may be small too, depending on my mood.

(3rd person)

Vincent lay on his back, trying to fall asleep. It was difficult, seeing as there was a slightly aroused and sleeping Cloud lying beside him. Countless hours passed in which Vincent lay, eyes wide open, listening to Cloud's small moans of apparent ecstasy.

It was late morning before Vincent drifted off into a slight state of unconsciousness. Not too long after that slight 'drift-off' he awoke, due to Cloud's shifting. Vincent admired the look of pleasure on Cloud's face before shaking him slightly in attempts to wake him. The only response was a moan and a ground out 'by the gods!'.

Vincent twitched slightly at Cloud's elated moaning. After a moment of…recuperation, Vincent grasped Cloud's shoulder and shook him a bit harder.

"Cloud. It is time to awaken." All he got was an extremely extensive and passion-filled "Harder, please!"

Vincent twitched a couple more times before shaking Cloud violently back to Earth. Cloud opened his blue eyes and looked straight into Vincent's crimson ones.

"Who? What? Where? When? Why?" Cloud asked groggily.

"Come. Get up now, we only have a few hours until we reach Nibelheim."

Cloud rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"C'mon, Vinnie, just five more minutes!" Cloud whined.

"Excuse me?" Vincent asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Please, just keep doing it for five more minutes!" Cloud whined again.

"Doing what, may I ask?" Vincent asked with his head cocked.

"Vinnie, don't make me beg again!" Cloud said girlishly, "You know I will!"

"What are you talking about? Is it really necessary for you to get more sleep?"

"Vinnie…!" Cloud whined as he turned and wrapped his arms around Vincent's thin, muscular waist.

Vincent couldn't help but notice the heat rising in his cheeks. "Wh-what do you want Cloud?"

"You know…"Said Cloud teasingly.

Vincent was silent for a moment, seeing as Cloud's hand was travelling down his side and onto his hip. He forced himself to swallow. It was a difficult task; like trying to swallow when your mouth felt as dry as sand.

"ClCloud? What are you doing?"

"Showing you what I want, silly!" Cloud's hand slid from Vincent's hip to his groin, rubbing slowly and teasingly along the way.

"Cloud? Are youuhn!" Vincent involuntarily threw his head back as Cloud's hand grasped his now hardening …member.

"You see? You want it as much as I do, don't you?" Cloud undid Vincent's pants, but he didn't succeed in taking them off. Vincent pulled Cloud's hand away and rolled as far away as the tiny tent would allow.

"What are you doing!" Vincent asked half shocked, half longing for more.

"I…what? What are you? Oh…no…" A pause.

Cloud unzipped the tent, ran out and stood in front of the now smouldering campfire.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh SHIT! SHITTY SHITTY SHITTY!"

Tifa and Barret came running out of their tent to see what was going on, and witnessed a very shaky disoriented Cloud, cussing up a storm in his boxers in the pouring rain.

"The hell you doin'! Yer gonna catch a cold out here ya keep doin' 'at!"

"I…Vincent…he…I touched… I….I'm so dead…"

"Cloud, could you explain what happened instead of hoping we understand you're broken words?" Tifa asked in her sweetest voice.

Vincent walked out of the tent, walking fine, but looking a little disoriented. "Cloud, we must talk."

"Vincent! I-I swear that I thought you were….Vinetia… my ex-girlfriend!"

"I don't want an explanation, Cloud. I just want to get to Nibelheim."

There was a moment of silence, where everyone just stared at the half-naked Cloud. "I'll go get dressed…"

Cloud ran into the tent, immerging just seconds later fully clothed once more. After packing up the tents, they began to walk towards their destinationNibelheim.

It was quiet, most of the way. The only occurring events were the wind sometimes blowing a leaf or two at the group, and occasional humming from Tifa.

**Cloud's POV:**

I can't believe I did that! I damn near raped the man! I wouldn't be surprised if Vincent hated my guts for that! I just grabbed him… I am so stupid. I should have known reality from my fantasy! Things like that are only allowed in my little world of perversion!

He probably seen right through my little 'Vinetia' cover-up. I don't even know if such a name exists! Oh, dear god! How stupid can I get! God, shoot me now.

At least we're getting to Nibelheim next. Maybe I can visit some of my old hangouts or I can snoop around the old Shin-ra mansion again, and see if I can find anything.

I just remembered… we went to the Shin-ra mansion, before Sephiroth was defeated, in search of clues to his whereabouts. I had found a sheet of paper, all torn and brown from aging.

It read : "In the basement lies my most precious creation. It lays dormant for the time being. Clues of how to get it lie throughout this Mansion. If you are brave enough to search for it, go on… but I cannot guarantee you're safety."

Tifa, Aeris, Cid and I searched the whole Mansion, high and low, until we found all of the clues. The very last clue was within a huge, locked vault in the back of one of the rooms on the main floor. We had to fight a big, ugly monster before we gained access to it, though. It was a tough battle, but I was too determined to fail.

The very last clue said: "In the basement you shall find, if you aren't blind, the key to my beloved creation."

Back then I thought ' if I was blind, you really think I'd have found this?" But now I see what it meant. The key wasn't hidden, nor was it in plain view. All you had to do was look. If you looked too hard, we wouldn't find it.

I found the key by chance, when Aeris scraped her knee. The glint of gold caught my attention. Before we found out where the key went, I thought of maybe using this 'creation' against Sephiroth. I thought that this creation had to be some hideous monstrosity gone haywire and if I could get it to listen to me, we could use it to our own advantage. I was still in delusion when I made it to that room, lit dimly by three candles. The dark purple coffin sat in the middle, daring me to open it. The coffin… it said: " If you shall find it right to open this coffin and face my creation, I warn you. His reaction is unknown."

It was then I started to believe it was all a prank, laid by teenagers who wanted some kicks. Nibelheim was, after all, a pretty dull town. But oh how wrong I was! I opened the coffin, only to be faced with the most beautiful, breathtaking creature in all existence.

The magnificent pale face, framed by that ravishing, ebony hair; the rise and fall of his chest due to that tranquil breathing. Even the way his clothes surrounded his thin, yet muscular body, threatened to blast me off of my feet. I had to touch him; make sure he was real. My hand traveled slowly towards his chest. It was shaking like mad. I was almost touching him when his eyes opened.

Those eyes, like pools of crimson blood, stared into mine for what seemed like forever. Finally, he spoke: _"Why have you disturbed my dreams, Cloud?"_

He knew my name, without me even stating it. _"H-how did you?"_

"_Know your name? I cannot tell you." _His voice… so deep and full of wisdom. But there was also guilt, and the deepest regret.

"_What have you come here for? Why have you disturbed me?" _Fear struck me. Not like a child being afraid of the dark, but the purest form of fear.

"_I was"_

"_Just curious?"_

How did he know what I was going to say? How! I felt so weak against him. I could barely answer… all that I could manage was: _"Yes."_

He lifted the arm with the claw on it, making more fear bubble in my body. He jumped down in front of me and looked down at me, his expression unreadable.

I still remember him saying. _" There is no need to be frightened of me. My name is Vincent. What have you come here to discuss with me?"_

I remember how scared I was then, yet how much I trusted him. After I got to know him, I realized how crazy I was to be so scared. He is as gentle as a kitten, unless he doesn't want to be. He has great power hidden inside him. I have witnessed it many times… when he reaches his limit. The hatred and sorrow from within takes over him and he becomes an unbeatable killing machine. He always seemed to remember that we , Tifa and I, were his allies.

Vincent never really began talking to me until after we defeated Sephiroth. Up until then he said only things that were necessary.

I am so drawn to him it's crazy! I just want him to feel for me the way I feel for him….

"Cloud! We're here! Geez, you were off in your own little world!"

"Ya! It took us twenny minits to get yer attention, foo'!"

"We're finally here, Cloud. Would you like to stop here for the night?" Vincent asked. His eyes were half closed, and he looked like he was going to fall over. He looked so exhausted. Sure. We would stop for tonight so he can rest up. It looks as though he hasn't slept in months…..

A/N: I think I'll end it there. Is it getting any better? I hope so. Anyway, I hope you like it. R&R! Ja ne!


	7. A Visit to Mt Nibel

A/N: Well, I'm back with the newest chappie. I can't believe it's ch.7 already! I updated all of these chappies in one day! Can you believe it! Anyhow, on with this chappie.

Disclaimer: I don't own any ff7 characters.

**

* * *

**

**Deep, Dark Desires**

**Chapter 7**

**Vincent's POV:**

It's been two years since I was in the Shin-ra mansion. Two years of travelling with Cloud. I suppose it didn't hurt, but I wouldn't mind visiting my…coffin once more. Cloud wouldn't mind, would he? No. Of course not.

Vinetia….girlfriend? I don't believe Vinetia is a name….what can I do? I hope to much. I noticed I was staring at the Shin-ra mansion with apparent intensity, seeing as Cloud was…poking me to see if I was okay. I must stop staring off like that….

**Cloud's POV:**

I watched him, as he stared at the Shin-ra mansion. Maybe he was a little homesick. After all, he hasn't been back to the Shin-ra mansion in two years. He looks so sad….even more than he used to. He feels guilty…but I don't know why.

He's kind to me. Never says anything cruel to me. He hurts, and it makes me ache inside. I know….I'll take him to the top of Mt. Nibel. It's beautiful at night. The pool of Mako at the top of the mountain added a radiant sort of glow to the sky, and the Lifestream seemed to make the mountain itself glow. It would surely make him feel a lot better… I hope…

"Would you like to go to the Shin-ra mansion, Vincent?" I asked. Wow, that sounded cheesy…….

"I…yes."

I looked at Barret and Tifa and pointed at the inn. Tifa nodded, but Barret seemed to have something else on his mind.

"An' what makes ya think that URRF!" Tifa elbowed him in the stomach.

"I mean…we'll jus' go tha the inn…." They walked off towards the inn, Barret rubbing his ribs and Tifa giggling like a maniac.

Now I was alone with him. All I had to do was go to the Shin-ra mansion and talk to him.

**3rd Person:**

Vincent and Cloud walked down the spiral staircase and into the basement. The dampness made Cloud's chest hurt a little, but there was no chance in hell he was going to miss this opportunity!

The two walked through the slimy door and into 'Vincent's Lair'. Cloud stood at the door while Vincent walked over to his coffin. He examined the unmoved coffin with extreme intensity. He grazed the coffin's dark purple lid with his fingertips before letting out a sigh.

"The memories….." He laughed. Not loud, just sort of a chuckle to himself.

Cloud stepped closer in time to see a solitary, crystalline tear run down Vincent's creamy cheek.

"Vincent?"

Vincent looked at Cloud with watering crimson eyes. They were full of pain…despair. Oh, how much Cloud wanted to hold him; tell him it was all right. But…how could he do that?

**Vincent's POV:**

There was no use hiding my pain from Cloud. He knows I hurt…he won't laugh. Not him.

"Vincent? Are you all right?" I close my eyes for a second, momentarily unable to look into his intense gaze.

"I…" My voice was shaky. More tears ran down my cheeks. How embarrassing!

Cloud turned around and ran to the door. "II… meet me at Mt. Nibel…at 12:00 sharp. I…we need to talk." He said, voice shaking slightly.

"Wait! Cloud!" I tried to call after him, but he ran. Up the stairs and out of the building. What was wrong with him? What did I do now?

I waited until 11:30 before leaving my room. I needed a half hour to get there in time. The mountain welcomed me, as I thought it would. Nothing attacked me, nothing acknowledged me. I got to the top at 11:59. Cloud was waiting for me, looking at me with those enticing blue eyes.

He looked at me with an unusually solemn gaze.

"You're early."

* * *

A/N: YES! CLIFFHANGERS! FWAHAHAHAH :cough, cough, gag: Sorry. I choked. Anyhow, I know I'm evil, leaving cliffhangers and all, but I find it necessary. I guess it's not much of a surprise, what's going to happen next, that is. Well, it might be. I don't even know what's going to happen next, so it just might be a surprise for all of us! Yeah, I know… that was a really short chappie. I'm sorry. Anyhow, R&R! Ja ne! 


	8. Probing Questions

A/N: This is the 8th chappie. **8th!** Don't mind me… I'm probably going crazy. Anyhow, I think I know what's happening in this chappie but not really. You see, all of these chappies have been born without me knowing. I just sit down at the Computer and type, not paying a whole lot of attention to what is going on. So, I don't know what all of these chappies contain really. Only a little. I have a vague sense of knowing, if you know what I mean. You're probably not even reading this so I'll just let you read the chappie now.

Disclaimer: I don't own any ff7 characters and I am pretty sure I have made that quite known to many people by now. Don't sue the Britt! (me **:D**) Lyrics from some songs may appear, and I do not own those either.

**3rd person:**

Vincent admired the burning look of resolve in Cloud's piercing blue eyes. Cloud wore a solemn expression, which was a rare sight.

"Forgive me, Vincent, but I am going to be blunt." Cloud said. Vincent nodded in response.

Cloud sighed, like what he was going to say was a difficult task. "I know that you're hiding things. You've made subtle hints… but now I'm listening. I want to know what you feel Vincent. I want to know why you are the way you are."

Vincent was silenttaken aback by Cloud's sudden proposal. Cloud's expression changed slightly. It got less demanding, and more longing for answers. The kindness that showed in Cloud's eyes made Vincent want to tell him everything. From his days in the Turks to the time he was scientifically altered and put in lock-up in the basement of the Shin-ra mansion…even how much he longed to feel Cloud's touch… but he couldn't find the words. How was he supposed to say something that meant so much to him?

"I…."

"Vincent… I want to know. No matter what it is I will always be here for you. I will always be your friend, no matter what happens." Vincent couldn't take it… he had to tell Cloud….just not tonight.

"I cannot… not tonight at least… after we visit Aeris… maybe I'll be more comfortable."

Cloud turned away, disappointment and sadness washing over his previously grave expression.

"I see… so you don't trust me then." Cloud said, intense sadness dripping in his voice.

"No! Cloud, I trust you with my life… I just haven't figure out how to tell myself how I feel, let alone be able to tell someone else. Please… do not be angered by my actions. It is a difficult task, trying to live life a monster. Please. I take my leave…" Vincent turned around and departed for the skies.

"Vincent wait! WAIT!" Cloud watched in despair as Vincent disappeared beyond the mountain peaks.

"Please…" he whispered, " I love you…."

A/N: Yes I know it's a short chappie and I also know it's another cliffhanger, but I am extremely sick right now and my head seems to be flying off with the extremely hot Vinnie. Is it just me, or do my stories keep getting shorter? Well, I hope you will keep reading. R&R!


	9. The accidental Kiss

A/N: I am well aware of the fact that I missed the Gold Saucer and Corel Village, but they will be included further into the fic. Also, I haven't updated in a long time because I haven't been able to get on the puter to do so. That's the reason all of these chapters have been posted in such a short amount of time. I don't know though. I have to be the evil little biznatch I am and prolong the warm fuzzy feelings. (If you don't understand, read my reviews XD)

For FallenAngelVincent: There will most likely be Vinnie-banging somewhere in this fic, just not until later. Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF7 characters.

**

* * *

**

**3rd person:**

Cloud walked slowly back to Nibelheim. The wind blew his hair gently, and gave him an odd sense of peace. The crisp mountain air was refreshing and somewhat soothing to the confused Cloud.

He loved Vincent… with all of his heart and then some, but he couldn't tell him face-to-face yet. Cloud thought continuously about Vincent's pale features and ebony hair. About his eyes and voice… his stature. Everything about Vincent was so breathtaking.

Oh if only he had Vincent… for just one night! That's all he wanted…one night. The mere thought of Vincent being close to him, touching him, gave him a strange almost weak feeling inside. His stomach twinged just the slightest bit, and his legs started to tremble. Oh the sweet luxury he would endure if that could ever happen…

There were many things Cloud admired about Vincent; his hair, his clothes, his eyes. He loved the way Vincent talked, so full of understanding. He loved the way Vincent walked even, that fearless, enticing gait. Cloud couldn't help but think of Vincent. Even if he tried to stop, it was virtually impossible.

Every time Cloud thought of Vincent, he got goosebumps. Shivers ran up his spine and his heartbeat accelerated greatly. All the presumed affects of true love.

Cloud was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the icy drops of rain fall on his skin. By the time he realized it was raining, he was already in Nibelheim, soaked to the bone. He decided it was probably best for him to hurry to the hotel before he caught a cold.

Cloud walked through the door of the Nibelheim hotel. The brightly burning fire in the corner of the lobby was warming. The warmth felt good against his freezing skin. As expected, Vincent was there waiting for him.

**Vincent's POV:**

I waited for a while before Cloud finally came through the door. He was soaking wet. His golden blonde hair dripped with rainwater, and his clothes clung to his thin, muscular body. It was beautiful, seeing him standing there with water running off of every part of his body that was visible.

"…Hey." He was a little hesitant. That mustn't be good.

"Hello, Cloud."

"Where are the others?"

"Sleeping already." This was beginning to feel awkward…

I stood and walked up the staircase, Cloud following close behind.

"So, where we sleepin'?"

"I'll show you…"

I lead him into the room given to us. Barret and Tifa had separate rooms, but Cloud and I had to share. It was, of course, alright with me, for we have slept in the same room since our little journey started… except it's just us this time.

I gave Cloud some dry clothes and hung his wet ones to dry. I watched as he slipped under the blankets of the queen sized bed. It was the only bed in the room. It was going to be another long night….

**Cloud's POV:**

Vincent is being so nice to me… I wonder what he thinks of me, after the stunt I pulled. I shouldn't have asked him… not yet anyway. I was always told I was stupid for that reason; thinking before I opened my big mouth. It always got me in trouble back then, and it still does.

I'm so happy I get to room with Vincent tonight. This way I get to admire his beauty, without getting caught. This is going to be a real long night… but at least I'm spending it with him.

**3rd person:**

Vincent turned off the light and walked towards the bed. The darkness would normally stop the seeing ability, but it was nothing for Vincent. He could see in dark as plainly as he could in the day… almost. It was a few shades darker.

He took off his boots and cloak, quite certain Cloud couldn't see him, and placed his gun on the beside table. After a small stretch, he laid down beside Cloud.

"Good night, Cloud." He said, so he didn't seem too uptight.

"Night Vincent."

A while later, Vincent turned onto his back, the exact same way he was two years ago.

Cloud's eyes widened when he noticed Vincent wasn't wearing his cape. His lips were so exquisite… soft and tempting. He was so perfect… if only Cloud could kiss him, without him knowing. If only he could feel those lips against his own…

In all of Cloud's desire, he didn't notice he was leaning slowly forward, towards Vincent's luscious lips. Before he knew it, those lips were touching his… soft as the finest silk, but strong at the same time. Cloud's heart was racing. He had got his wish… the kiss of a lifetime.

Vincent's eyes flung open. Cloud jumped back to his side of the bed, shaking and frantic.

"I-I'm sorry I d-didn't mean to I…" Cloud resorted to silence.

Vincent waited for a moment, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"…Cloud…"

The only response from the shaking ex-SOLDIER was a whimper.

Vincent opened his mouth and closed it again, unable to speak. There was a moment where they just stared at each other… trying to grasp what occurred. Vincent tried to talk but, again, there was no sound. A look of resolve came across Vincent's charming features. Cloud shook more, unknowing of what Vincent's intentions were……

* * *

A/N: I know I'm evil… but hey, someone's gotta be. So, I hope you like it and if I get at least two reviews on this chappie, I'll promise to try and update sooner. Don't hate me, okay? Flames will be used to burn down my school… It's on welfare…. (SOB) 


	10. The bouncy ninja

A/N: YAYS! An Update! XD On another note…. (glomps everyone) Thankyousomuch! ( offers cookies and milk) I love you guys/girls so much! 22 reviews in under a week! That's amazing! (cries) Thank you! I do take any suggestions, so suggest away! ;3; (is happy) If I make any of the names wrong… just tell me and I'll fix them.

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF7 characters.

Vincent leaned forward and kissed the trembling Cloud. He shivered slightly, lips brushing against Cloud's softly. The feeling was so foreign, though it felt so familiar.

Cloud's heart was racing and all he wanted was for this moment to never end. Unfortunately, it had to sometime.

Tifa walked to the door of the room in which the two stayed. She had heard odd noises and she decided that something horribly wrong could be taking place. Perhaps Vincent had totally lost control of the beast within him and was attacking Cloud or maybe they had a disagreement of some sort. She didn't know for sure if she really wanted to know what was going on in there, but she decided to go in anyway.

Vincent's eyes flung open, aware of the worried girl on the other side of the door. Without warning he grabbed onto Cloud and flung him to the bed, lying beside him like nothing had happened.

Tifa opened the door quietly, as to not disturb the inhabitants of the room. She tiptoed silently to the side of the bed, where she witnessed the two sleeping fairly soundly, or so she thought anyway. She smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door securely before returning to her own dwelling.

Cloud looked behind him, to see if she had truly gone. When he noticed Tifa was nowhere in sight, he sighed and turned back to Vincent. Vincent remained still, as if sleeping.

"….Vincent?" Cloud whispered.

"…Are you awake?"

No response. Cloud sighed and turned over, falling asleep almost two minutes later.

Cloud woke to the sound of chirping birds, and the smell of bacon. Cloud sat up, stretching and scratching the back of his head.

"What 'cha makin'?" He asked groggily.

"Breakfast." Vincent answered simply.

Cloud stood up and walked over to the fully clothed Vincent. "Can I have some?" He asked while yawning.

"Of course. It's for you anyway… I do not eat much."

"Great, thanks!" Cloud said as he grabbed a plate and filled it with the delicious food.

"You are welcome." Vincent said as he sat down at the small table.

_The lips…so warm and delicious…_ Vincent shook his head slightly. _No thinking like that._ He thought sternly.

Cloud sat down moments later, plate heaped with bacon and eggs, with a glass of orange juice.

"Tifa and Barret wished for me to inform you that we were leaving as soon as you ate. I made sure there was a lot, so you had time to wake up." Vincent told Cloud.

"Who said they were the leaders!"

Vincent smirked. " I knew you would say that."

Cloud smiled and blushed a little. _Was that just a dream?_ he thought. It must have been, because there would be some sort of tension between the two, wouldn't there? Yeah. Just a dream. It had to be.

Vincent stood and walked into the kitchen. "You may want to hurry, Cloud. You know how impatient they are."

"I know all too well." Cloud said smiling.

**Vincent's POV:**

The smile warmed my body, giving me a feeling of security and belonging. It felt right, being here with Cloud. It felt right being around him, talking to him. I did not feel as isolated as I once was two years ago. I felt…better…being around him. I felt like there was no other place in the world I wanted to be.

"You okay, Vincent?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes. I am fine. Just…thinking." I replied. "You should hurry, you know what is going to happen if we are late."

"You don't have to wait for me, I'll only make them mad at you." He said.

"No. I will wait. That is what good friends do." I replied, setting the rest of the dishes in the sink.

**3rd person:**

_Friends…?_ That word struck Cloud, and hard. Is that all Vincent thought of him as?

_If friendship is all he wants, then I guess he'll have my friendship… and only that…_

Cloud thought, his heart sinking. He suddenly lost his appetite. He forced a smile. "Yeah… I guess that _is_ what good friends do, huh?" He said, putting his plate in the sink.

"Not hungry?" Vincent asked.

"No… I don't have much of an appetite in the morning…" Cloud replied, trying to sound cheerful.

"I see. Well, I won't question your desire for food. We should get going."

"Yeah."

They walked down the stairs and into the lobby, returning the key to the room. "Thank you." Vincent said.

"Thanks." Cloud said absentmindedly. _Friends…_ It shouldn't be too hard, seeing as they have been friends for nearly two years. But, Cloud had felt something for Vincent back then too. Back when he was confined in the Shin-ra mansion.

**Cloud's POV:**

His skin was so pale… so immaculate. The hair that framed his handsome face was silky, shiny. His chest rose and fell in a rhythmic, calming fashion. His lean, muscular body hugged firmly by the black clothing hidden slightly by the red cape that draped around his shoulders and clasped in front. The way his black lashes fanned out enticingly on his pale cheeks… he was perfect. Just perfect. I didn't notice it back then, but I loved him from the very first time I seen him.

It startled me when his eyes opened, but I recovered from the shock and was left in amazement. Two pools of crimson stared up at me, questioning me. He sat up, slowly, and began to ask me questions. His voice was so tantalizing… I barely knew what I was answering to. All I wanted to do was touch him, to make sure he was real… but the fear of his reaction kept me from doing so.

He came with us that day, and we have been with him ever since. I still catch myself staring at him sometimes… but there's still times when I don't catch myself. That makes me wonder… has he ever caught me looking at him? I really don't want to think about that…

**3rd Person:**

"Cloud…? What is it that you are doing?" Vincent asked, confusion lingering in his voice.

"…huh?" Cloud snapped back to reality to find himself caressing Vincent's face.

"I…uh… I'm…sorry. Got lost in my thoughts…shouldn't we be going?" Cloud said, a little embarrassed.

"Indeed… we should be going." Vincent said as he walked towards the exit.

Tifa looked at Barret and, in turn left the Inn. Barret, being dragged by Tifa, exited as well, leaving Cloud and Vincent in the Inn. Cloud forced a smile and walked out after them, Vincent following not far behind.

"All right. Now, we are going to go through Mt. Nibel and to Rocket Town. It shouldn't take too long, seven hours at the most. So… we ready to go?" Cloud said as they began walking.

Everyone nodded in response. "Right. Let's get a move on!" Cloud said enthusiastically.

Vincent walked behind Cloud the whole way, not really paying attention to what was happening. He just thought.

**Vincent's POV:**

The way his hands touched me… gently…full of care. Why…? He came closer to me, eyes distant… His hand came in contact with my face. It alarmed me, but the shock went away momentarily. The way his hand caressed my face… it was magnificent. I almost had to hit myself to ask him what he was doing. He seemed a little embarrassed, but nothing more. Perhaps that kiss meant nothing to him… perhaps he was no more than my friend… perhaps I hoped for far too much.

It is noon by now, the sun grants a radiant glow to Cloud's spiky, blonde hair. The way he walks… so proud. He's beautiful… radiant… but he doesn't pay any attention to that. He can be a little self-centred at times, but he does care for others.

"Heya, Vince!" I was immediately snapped out of my thoughts.

**3rd Person:**

"It's Vincent." Vincent corrected, slight annoyance dripping in his words.

"C'mon! Not like it's hurting anyone!" Cid said. When Vincent didn't answer, he turned to Cloud.

"Geez… once a hardass, always a hardass, eh?" He commented.

A low growl emitted from the depths of Vincent's throat.

"I wouldn't do that, Cid. Anyhow, we came to ask ya a favour." Cloud said.

Vincent trembled slightly, but shook it off. Cid nodded. "What 'cha need?"

"We're visiting Aeris, and we were wondering if you wanted to come, and if we could use the Highwind." Cloud said.

Cid thought for a minute before responding. "Sure… I'd love to see Aeris. She was a good girl, that she was. We'll leave tomorrow, I need to tune up the ol' girl." Cid said as he walked out into his back yard.

Cloud looked over at Vincent who was, at this point, glaring daggers at the back of Cid's head. Cloud made a mental note that it was a good thing looks couldn't kill.

"Hey, Vincent, don't let it get to you. You know he's like that." Cloud said, walking two steps to Vincent.

"I am aware of that… he just annoys me at times I suppose. Is there not a saying ' act your age'?" Vincent asked, half musing.

"Ya, there is a saying that goes something like that." Cloud said.

Tifa and Barret, sensing a controversy of some sort, followed Cid to the Highwind, leaving Vincent and Cloud to any argument that may occur.

"So why does he insist on not following that statement?" Vincent asked.

"… I love the way you talk…." Cloud said, distractedly

"He is a…" A pause. "… Excuse me?" Vincent asked, looking at the dazed Cloud.

"…The way you talk…it's so…so….." Cloud couldn't find the right word for it.

"So… theoretical?" Vincent offered

"…No…so…"

"Philosophical?"

"No…"

"Hypothetical?"

"No…"

"Dignified, noble…?"

"No…just…"

"Decent?"

"No… ideal, faultless, impeccable, immaculate…perfect." Cloud said, finally concluding the discussion.

Vincent was quiet for a moment. "Thank you."

Cloud blinked a couple of times. "Welcome!" He said with a smile.

"That must have been an odd way to fire up a conversation, huh?" Cloud asked, starting to flush a little.

"Quite odd… but not a bad start, I suppose. It is not like I was going to speak anytime soon." Vincent said.

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE LEAVING TONIGHT! **WE'RE LEAVING NOW!**" The two heard Cid screaming from outside. Cloud smiled before going into the backyard, Vincent following close behind. There they found Shera, Cid's wife, running around, trying to pick up a mess she probably made.

Shera was a little clumsy when it came to helping Cid. He was so demanding… but she loved him just the same.

"GET ON YOU TWO OR WE'RE LEAVIN' YOU BEHIND WITH THIS CLUMSY OAF!" Cid shouted at Cloud and Vincent.

Just five seconds after they boarded the Highwind, they were off towards….Wutai.

"Cid, we're…"

"I KNOW WE'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! Don't you think Yuffie'd like to see her too!" Cid screamed, cutting Tifa off.

"I guess you're…"

"YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT, NOW SI' DOWN AND SHU' UP!"

Tifa looked a little hurt, but she knew all to well not to take Cid too seriously.

Vincent walked to the side of the Highwind, and looked off into the sky. The railing went up to his chest, preventing him from falling off if they ran into any turbulence.

Cloud walked over to Vincent and leaned on the railing. "So… what are we going to do after we see Aeris?" Cloud asked.

"You remember Yuffie, do you not?" Vincent asked, off topic.

"…Yeah…why?" Cloud asked carefully.

Vincent looked at Cloud, crimson eyes piercing into bright blue eyes. "Do you remember what she does when she's around me?" he asked seriously.

An image of Yuffie glomped onto Vincent screaming 'Vinnie' over and over again jumped into Cloud's head. He shook his head wildly.

"Yeah… I remember." Cloud shivered.

"I am not too sure I am looking forward to becoming reacquainted with her..." Vincent said with seriousness only he could keep on a topic like this.

"I don't blame ya!" Cloud said, smiling.

Vincent looked at Cloud again. "You know… I am not quite sure I wanted to _ever_ be acquainted with her." He said with laughter showing in his eyes.

"You know… she still has some of my Materia. Whadaya say we get it back from 'er?" Cloud said. Vincent chuckled, making Cloud's stomach lurch.

"I can always tell when you are excited." Vincent stated.

"How can ya tell 'at?" Cloud said while trying to make the 'bubbly' feeling in his stomach go away.

Vincent looked at Cloud with a look of amusement.

" You start talking like Barret." He said simply. Vincent laughed at the expression that washed over Cloud's handsome features.

"It never bothered you before…" Cloud said in mock sadness.

Vincent got close to Cloud, pulling his cape down a little. He got close enough for his lips to gently brush Cloud's ear.

"I did not say it bothered me…" He whispered into Cloud's ear, "I think it's amusing…"

Cloud shivered at Vincent's closeness, and bit his lip. His breathing quickened and his heart began to race.

Vincent moved back to his earlier position, cape in front of his face again. "What did you ask me before? I apologize, I do not believe I was listening."

"Uh… oh! What will we do after we visit Aeris?" Cloud asked again.

"I do not know. Perhaps we will go back to the Gold Saucer. You liked a few of the attractions there, correct?" Vincent replied, all seriousness back in his voice.

"I like the battle arena… maybe you and I can go in as a team and beat up all the opponents! Then we could get prizes an' stuff and sleep at da Inn and then we could go tha the'ter… an' watch dem people make foo's of 'emselves!" Cloud said, almost ready to pull a Yuffie and jump up and down.

"You are really excited about that then?" Vincent asked, laughing quietly, "All right. I shall take you, and we can do whatever you wish."

Cloud looked at his feet and blushed. "My speech gets all funky when I'm excited, huh?" he commented.

"A slight bit, but it is not that bad." Vincent replied.

By that time, they were landing just outside Wutai. "Time to be glomped, Vincent!" Cloud said smiling.

"That is not very humorous, Cloud."

"You're right. I'll try to save you… but I'm afraid I might get a rash… I'm allergic to girls." He said laughing. Everyone took that time to look at Cloud weird.

"Girls that are hyperactive and like stealing stuff from me…like Yuffie!" He added quickly, noticing how odd the previous comment sounded.

Vincent smiled. _Maybe I do have a chance…_he thought.

Within five minutes, there was a really happy Yuffie on board, running towards Vincent. "Here she comes!" Cloud warned.

"Dear God…urf!" Vincent managed to say before Yuffie tackle-glomped him, sending him three or four steps backwards.

"Vinnie, Vinnie, Vinnie!" She screeched.

"Vincent, I'll tickle her, you run." Cloud said.

"I'll never run from a girl. Especially this one." Vincent said, while there was a big kiss planted on his cheek.

Cloud felt a twinge of jealousy. He stomped off towards Yuffie, and dragged her off of Vincent.

"What was that for, Cloud? Are you jealous?" Yuffie asked, indicating being jealous of her.

"NO!" Cloud yelled.

"Don't worry, Cloud… I'll hug you later!" She said smiling flirtatiously. The thought of Yuffie hugging him threatened to make him sick.

"I am NOT jealous of YOU!" He shouted, a little louder than he should have.

Vincent looked at Cloud with question in his eyes, but decided not to say anything.

"I want you to not glomp onto anyone during this trip or I will make it a point to take you home, no matter where we are. GOT THAT!"

Vincent's eyes widened slightly. That was the first time Cloud had ever lost his temper like that. Cloud looked at Vincent with anger lingering in his gaze.

"Do you agree with me Vincent?" Cloud asked, in a nicer tone.

"I-indeed…" Vincent answered, still a little shocked.

Yuffie just stood there, eyes wide open, stiff as a board. "I'll go to…the engine room…" She said, walking off shakily.

Vincent noted that they were slowly descending. "I think we have arrived, Cloud." He commented.

Sure enough, the entrance to the City of Ancients dwelled below.

A/N: YES! I made this chappie extra long, just for you! (glomps readers) Thankies for the reviews! (gives everyone pizza and choice of pop) R&R, okay? I guess the events could have been a little longer… But I'm uber lazy… heh..


	11. A better look at Vincent

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF7 characters, or FF7.

Cloud walked to the edge of the water, dropping some flowers in. Vincent, however, merely stood, mourning the fact that it was his fault Aeris was dead.

' _I am sorry Aeris…If I was more careful…more responsible…more…human….maybe you'd be alive….'_

Vincent stared blankly into the water, face devoid of any sort of emotion.

' _Forgive me…'_

He thought miserably.

Cloud walked to Vincent, staring into the crimson orbs. "Vincent…?"

He looked at Cloud, sighing. "Hai…?"

"What's wrong…? Are you all right?"

Vincent merely nodded, not knowing exactly what to say. "Of course, Cloud."

Cloud sighed, not believing him. "You're eyes betray you, Vincent."

Cloud could read Vincent's eyes, could see through them like a window. He had studied those Crimson pools for many hours, slowly beginning to understand the messages they were sending.

"Cloud…I…must tell you something…" Vincent said after a moment of silence.

Cloud nodded.

"I was 18 when I joined the Turks. I was young, but nowhere near naïve. I had already been through a lot. Hojo had found me a threat to his research, so he received permission from the President to use me as an experiment. The President needed convincing, seeing as I was one of the best in the Turks, but he was convinced all the same. Hojo brought me to the Shin-ra mansion, where I was injected with Mako. Most people's eyes glow blue when they are exposed to high levels of Mako, whereas mine gained a demonic, reddish glow. I began to lose control of myself, Hojo having also genetically altered me. He decided it would be best for me to remain dormant, so he locked me up in the basement of the Shin-ra mansion, where I lay sleeping for 7 years until you came."

"I…didn't know…" Cloud mumbled.

Vincent shook his head, turning his back to Cloud. "I…believe it is time for me to confess to you something. Something I have been meaning to tell you for a while now…"

Cloud nodded, a small look of confusion gracing his features.

"First…we must go somewhere we won't be heard…or seen. Please…follow me."

Vincent turned and began to walk. Cloud had followed him, keeping a steady pace, mind never ceasing to wonder what the importance of this could be. Vincent walked down the crystal like stairs that led to the room in which Aeris was killed. He led Cloud to the very altar in which Aeris' life ended.

Vincent kept his back to Cloud. "It is time I showed you what I'm hiding beneath the mask. Beneath my clothing. It is time I showed you what is truly beneath the perfection of my exterior image…"

Vincent undid the silver clasps in the front of his cape, allowing the curtain of red to fall to the ground. Vincent's lean body, wrapped tightly in black, was revealed. His gun lay inactive, held loosely in it's holster in case he ran into any trouble.

Cloud swallowed hard. His breathing quickened as his heart rate rose through the roof.

Vincent lifted his black shirt over his head, revealing a paled back, flawless and enticing. Vincent sighed. "It is time….you saw the monster I really am…"

A/N: There's the 11th chappie! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner… sighs Gomen for the shortness! R&R!


	12. On the road to a revealation?

A/N: I'm sorry I left the cliffhanger! Please don't be mad…!Any how, this is the 12th chappie already! I am so proud…(wipes away tear).

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF7 characters, or FF7.

Warning: This fic contains yaoi and such, and **_might_** contain lemon in later fics. Okay… it probably will… if you guys want me to. FINE! There **_IS _**lemon in this fic. I just don't know how… detailed it will be (I'm not too fond of lemon fics… writing them. ) And, by the way, anyone who doesn't like lemon, and doesn't read warnings, get out of here. You're not wanted.

Just to refresh our memories:

Vincent lifted his black shirt over his head, revealing a paled back, flawless and enticing. Vincent sighed. "It is time….you saw the monster I really am…"

That said and done, on with the fic!

­­

Cloud's breath caught in his throat, causing a swift intake of air. Cloud had no idea why Vincent was doing this. In fact he didn't know exactly what he was doing in the first place.

Vincent sighed and turned towards Cloud, crimson eyes staring into glowing blue ones. "The monster within me is hideous, as am I. The only thing keeping me from destroying everything is…."

The words seemed to catch in Vincent's throat, causing him to end the sentence short. He made no attempt afterwards to continue it.

There were no marks on Vincent's body. His skin was evenly pale and the light that seemed to emit from the crystal-like formations along the walls played over him. Cloud tried to keep his eyes on Vincent's, but they kept wandering over his body and the immaculate skin.

Vincent stepped forward, inches away from Cloud. " I am not perfect… I am far from being so. You need to see it… you need to understand why I act the way I do…."

Cloud swallowed hard and nodded, scared of what his voice would sound like if he tried to use it.

Vincent sighed, turning around again, and stepped a few paces away. "I will understand if you do not wish to speak to me again…after this…."

Another confused look graced the ex-SOLDIER's face, though he decided not to press the subject.

Vincent turned to Cloud, crimson eyes, once again, meeting blue ones. He walked to Cloud, taking his hand.

Vincent took in a shaking breath. "I…don't want you to be afraid…" he said softly.

Cloud shook his head. "I'm not…scared…." he said shakily.

Vincent lifted Cloud's hand to his face, placing it on his heated cheek. "…What do you feel…?" he whispered.

Cloud swallowed again. "Your skin is hot…"

Vincent shook his head slightly and moved Cloud's hand to his bare chest, holding it over his heart. "What do you feel…?" He whispered again.

"…Y-your heart beat…?" Cloud responded unsurely.

"Hai…but…what do you _feel_?"

Cloud's hand began to tremble. He shook his head slightly. "I… don't understand…."

Vincent sighed and grabbed Cloud's other hand gently, placing it beside the other one. "What is it you are feeling right now…? What are you thinking?" he asked.

Vincent was also shaking slightly. Goosebumps ran slowly up his flawless, heated body. His eyes closed and he breathed in deeply.

Cloud's eyes widened slightly. "…What are _you_ feeling?" he asked.

Vincent looked at Cloud, eyes boring into the blue ones in front of him. Cloud couldn't tell the emotion in those eyes… "Do you wish to know…?" he asked softly.

Cloud swallowed hard. "H-hai…" Cloud replied, voice barely a whisper.

Vincent leaned closer to Cloud, lips nearly brushing his. "I feel…."

A/N: I know! I am EVIL! But still, someone has to be, and who better but me? XD. Anyhow, I will update sooner from now on…hopefully. R&R!


	13. Revelations Lost?

A/N: Okay, I know you all probably hate me by now for taking so long to update but I've had the worst writer's block in the world. Anyways, after much thought and excessive effort, I have finally come up with chapter 13.

Warning: Yaoi and other such mature content.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own FF7 or I'd be spending my time making something way more interesting than this '

_Italics - thinking _

* * *

Cloud's eyes widened slightly. "...What are _you_ feeling...?" he asked.

Vincent looked at Cloud, eyes boring into the blue ones in front of him. Cloud couldn't tell the emotion in those eyes.. "Do you wish to know...?" he asked softly.

Cloud swallowed hard. "H-hai..." Cloud replied, voice barely a whisper.

Vincent leaned closer to Cloud, lips nearly brushing his. "I feel..."

* * *

Words could not express how Vincent felt about Cloud. No matter which way he strung words together, they couldn't match up to the feeling in his heart. Cloud completed him, made him feel welcome on a planet that wanted nothing more but to ignore his very existance.

When he accompanied Cloud and the rest of the group, no one came to him to offer but a simple word of gratitude. To them, he was nothing more than a lab rat fortunate enough to escape the experiments forced upon him. To them, he was nothing more than a whisper of wind in the background.

Things were different with Cloud. The blonde would always offer him a smile, a gentle nudge on the shoulder to move onward. It was always positive encouragement. Vincent admired Cloud. He admired the way he could turn any situation to his favour, and how people would notice him as soon as he walked into a building. Perhaps it wasn't love, rather admiration. No matter what it was, Vincent couldn't be any happier with anyone else. Just being this close to Cloud was enough to last a lifetime. If now was all he got... then so be it.

_'...I love you, and even if this moment is all that I get... it will be enough.'_

Vincent leaned forward, cautiously closing the small gap between the two. His heart stopped as Cloud's soft, pink lips came closer to his own. This was all he needed; one moment in his entire life in which he could be happy. Just simply happy, like any normal person could be.

"Hey! You guys down there! It's time to go so get yer asses up here!" called a voice that unmistakably belonged to none other than Cid himself.

Vincent's crimson eyes flew open, widening at the interruption. Glowing blue eyes mirrored his own, seemingly reflecting his own startled emotion. The room filled with an awkward air as the two stared at each other blankly. The raven-haired man turned abruptly and picked up his discarded clothing quickly, yet gracefully, and redressed.

"He's right... we've been here a while..." his voice sounded foriegn even to himself as the words left his mouth.

Proud shoulders sank before Vincent turned and walked past Cloud, bowing his head slightly as he went. The blonde sighed, too many thoughts running through his mind to keep track of them all. Saddened blue eyes lowered before the ex-soldier turned and followed Vincent out of the crystalline room and eventually back to the airship.

An awkward silence had settled itself between the two, and both found it rather unnerving. Cloud ignored Cid's nod of greeting and simply walked past him and into the meeting room where he sat down and remained silent. Vincent, on the other hand, remained on deck looking out across the vast land covered with trees and a aqua-like mist twining through thickets of bushes and other such life forms which led on to the slowly dimming horizon.

_'Once again... we have gone our seperate ways...' _Vincent thought, eyes now filled with a newfound reason to grieve, and even more resentment towards himself.

Before even a half hour had a chance to pass by, a familiar, almost sickeningly happy ninja made her presence known. She clung to Vincent's arm, flashing one of her childish, nearly scheming grins. "Hey Vinnie!" she chimed, cheer flowing sweetly through her words.

Crimson eyes closed and an unimpressed sigh escaped parted lips. "I am not in the mood for this Yuffie..." Vincent stated softly.

Yuffie pouted. "Oh you never are you grumpy boy!" she said, forcing a sick feeling into Vincent's stomach.

If everyone was like Yuffie, it would all be fine, albiet a bit annoying. She was never scared to say what she felt, no matter what it was.

Darkened eyes shifted their gaze to the ground and a wavering sigh came from the seemingly broken figure. "Yuffie... that is enough. I wish to be alone..." he said softly, claiming back his arm before leaving Yuffie's presence.

Yuffie cocked her head to the side before turning to give Tifa a questioning glance. The brunette merely shrugged and shook her head before looking out to the horizon herself.

o0o0o0o

Cloud laid his head down on the table in front of him and allowed a deep sigh to escape his lips. He had a chance to say something to Vincent. The something that he had been wanting to say for a very long time, but simply couldn't. Even if he could say it, there was no guarantee that Vincent would feel the same way and Cloud would lose one of his best friends.

Hot tears of frustration began to make their way down the blonde's cheeks, eventually dripping soundlessly on the meeting table beneath him. Cloud felt weak; vulnerable. He shivered, the feeling of uselessness flooding numbly through his veins. He hated feeling useless, and he hated to cry but, at the moment, he didn't particularly care. The tears he was shedding was just proof of his failure. To him, he deserved every last, pitiful tear as a reminder of his incapability to ever succeed in what he does.

There was a creak and the meeting room door opened. Cloud jumped and stood, turning quickly to face the wall so he could wipe away his tears.

"You okay...?" Tifa asked soothingly.

Cloud sighed, allowing his tense body to relax. He nodded slightly in response, but said nothing due to his voice's inability to sound like proper speech at the moment. A gentle smile graced her lips.

"Cloud... there's nothing wrong with how you feel about Vincent." She stated, causing Cloud's stomach to clench.

Cloud found himself suddenly upset. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tifa shook her head. She was capable of knowing what Cloud was feeling without even having to exchange words with him. They had been friends for such a long time that she could merely look into his eyes and nearly read his every thought.

"Cloud, I've seen the way you look at him."

If this was Tifa's way of offering any consolation, it definately wasn't working. Cloud had a lot on his mind and he didn't necessarily know how to go about dealing with it all. After all, he never really was the type to seek consolation for his problems and liked to think them through himself, no matter how confusing it was.

"I just don't want to talk about it, okay...?" he said, sitting back down.

Tifa opened her mouth to continue the conversation, but decided otherwise. "Cid said we're leaving soon. Says we're going to Corel village. Apparently there's a digging site where they have found lots of Materia and Yuffie won't leave him alone until he takes her."

Cloud nodded but said nothing. He watched as Tifa left the room before allowing his mind to wander back to Vincent. He needed to tell Vincent. He _had _to... but _how_?

o0o0o0o

**Vincent's POV:**

A sigh escaped my lips. I had managed to get away from the clingy ninja, but that just allowed me more time to think. Whenever I had time to think, my mind would wander to Cloud. Everything from his perfect, pink lips to the way he talked would curl their way into my mind, resting in every place possible. Even though I thought all of this, I couldn't express it to the him. No, that would be unfathomable. Cloud could not understand... there was no chance in all of hell that Cloud had any liking for me.

No matter how much I liked Cloud, no matter how much I _yearned_ for him; I couldn't say it. I couldn't even say a simple 'I love you'. '_Cloud wouldn't understand'. _I kept drilling that into my mind. It was quite a simple concept; to love someone and have all intentions of telling them, only to be shut down by your very own doubts.

I could have stood there, staring off into the horizon for hours trying to think of a way to _not_ think about Cloud without ever receiving the slightlest glimpse of success. The more I tried _not_ to think of him, the more I did. It was almost like a never-ending circle. Maybe I just have to realise that no matter what I try, Cloud will always fill my thoughts, no matter what I tried.

I love him. I truly do, but I can't say it. I really, really want to... but I just can't do it.

A few hours pass and I finally notice that the orange glow that was once radiantly brightening the horizon was diminishing into a dark purple. It's odd, how the night can creep up on you sometimes, washing over you like a cool blanket of sweet blackness. If only it could swallow all of my decisions, and make them for me. That... would be a glorious day indeed.

I waited another ten minutes before deciding to go off into my designated bedroom, which was really just a tent pitched amongst six others, one in which I knew housed Cloud, but whether he was near or far remained a mystery. I crawled into my tent, secluded from the rest, and laid down upon the slightly padded area, which in truth consisted of a sleeping bag and two pillows. Though I couldn't complain, even though it was much different from my coffin, somone had surely gone to all lengths to make sure I was as comfortable as one could get while laying down on a cold, hard floor of an airship.

I removed my boots and my cape before lowering myself down onto the cold floor. The sleeping bag was cool aswell, causing goosebumps to travel up and down my entire body. I was used to the cold, rather I _used_ to be. Being locked up in a basement with naught but a coffin to lay in can be really cold, thus this was nothing in comparison.

I closed my eyes and allowed my thoughts to wander to Cloud. Even if I had tried to stop my mind from slipping off into thoughts of Cloud, I would most likely fail. I laid still in my bedding watching images of the aforementioned blonde ex-Soldier dance around in my mind. For some reason, he calmed me; made me more capable of having a dream that wasn't tormented with images of my past and all of my previous failures. Maybe, if I'm lucky, a stroke of genius will strike me during my slumber and cast upon me a brilliant way of telling Cloud that I love him. I suppose a man can wish...

I felt sleep tugging annoyingly at my conciousness, fighting with undying strength to pull me into it's world of momentary unawareness. I allowed myself to be drawn into a light sleep, thoughts of Cloud still swirling about in my unsettled mind.

**Third Person:**

Cloud slept just as lightly as Vincent that night, tossing and turning, all the while having thoughts of Vincent flitter through his subconcious mind.

Morning came all too quickly for the blonde; he didn't feel rested at all. His blue eyes opened groggily and tried to take in his surroundings. His mind was still fogged with sleep but he was capable of figuring out that he was in a tent within a really cold airship known as the Highwind. The blonde groaned before sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes.

"It doesn't feel like I slept at all..." he mused as he stood up and stretched.

He must have slept, in fact he _knew_ he slept due to the fact that he couldn't remember the past 8 hours or so that he was sure had passed by. Cloud shook all thought out of his head; such things were troublesome first thing in the morning. He put his boots back on his feet and unzipped the tent, stepping into the cooler air within the body of the airship. Goosebumps travelled up his body and he mentally cursed the laws of physics, or whatever the heck it was that stated for a fact that 'bumps on the skin appear only to keep the body warm.' They appeared for other reasons too, didn't they? Cloud shook his head again, noticing that his current thoughts had absolutely nothing to do with... well anything and walked out onto the main deck (or Cockpit, if you will), and leaned against one of the railings.

Everyone was up, with the exception of Tifa that is. She probably stayed up all night trying to think of ways to help Cloud with his 'problem' that, according to her, wasn't really a 'problem' at all. In a way, Cloud felt bad. He didn't like to hurt her, but he was the type to try and fix things himself, with no one's help; and Tifa always wanted to help. He sighed, guilt settling low in his belly.

"Morning Cloud!" Yuffie greeted, a great smile on her face. Cloud nodded in response, flashing a rather groggy grin her way.

"Have a good sleep?" Cid asked, seemingly unaware of the gaping hole currently in Cloud's head, also known as his mouth. Cloud, again, nodded in response.

Vincent walked out from the inside of the Highwind, apparently looking off of the back again. "I hope you slept well, Cloud." he said, walking past the blonde and to his 'usual post' against the railing.

Cloud nodded again, though his eyes seemed to brighten instantaneously. "I slept all right... how about you?"

He received a small shrug in return, followed by a yawn.

Barret laughed. "Y'all are jus' so cute!"

Cloud flashed a glare at the man, while Vincent looked as though he was willing to blow the Avalanche leader's head of any minute. "Woah-ho don't get all personal on meh, geez!" The two looked away.

Cid chuckled. "Next stop's Corel Village. Dunno if Tifa already told ya or not and I frankly don't care, I'm tellin' ya again. They say they hit big on a dig; loads o' materia just'a spillin' out the ground. Yuffie won't lemme be so we're gunnah go check it out."

Cid received a couple nods in response and a couple other grunts of acknowledgement. After a few mutterings of an 'invalid crew' they were speeding towards the familiar Village of Corel, where Barret was more than likely still resented.

* * *

A/N: It's not very long, I know, but it is an update and that counts, right? XD I'll try to be more motivated when it comes to my updates and check my bio for updates on well updates. XDXD

R&R, and thanks to those who have reveiwed on previous chappies. It really does mean a lot to me (Hugs you all)


	14. Chapter 14 Revision

A/N: sorry this has taken so long, but my computer decided to crash and destroy ALL of my files -sadface- . Anyway, after a good long wait, here's the revision of Chapter 14. Enjoy :)

Warning: Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or any of its characters.

* * *

**Deep, Dark Desires Chapter 14**

* * *

The paper slammed down on the desk, an enraged President's loud voice following. "A Rush of Materia in Corel!?" Dark blue eyes narrowed at the two that had 'stumbled upon' this miraculous pile of magic.

"You _**IDIOTS!**_" there was a pause in which a hand raked through that strawberry blond hair, fierce blue eyes narrowed in a frightening glare. "Do you have ANY idea what you've done?!"

Reno waved a hand slightly. "Boss, if we bring Corel back into the picture, their materia industry will BOOM!" Rude shook his head. Normally, such a question was rhetorical. Did NOT need a response. But, then again, Reno would be Reno, now wouldn't he? "They'll get loads of money and they'll owe it all to Shin-Ra!"

"No. What's going to go boom is your head when I shoot it." Rufus continued his pacing. "When they find out that materia is fake, they're going to retaliate. We can't _handle_ that retaliation!" still, the pacing continued. "We have little to no allies, and the allies we DO have can't win, even if they _did_ want to fight for the company's cause."

The red-head sank back in his chair. The President had a point... like he usually did. But all Reno was doing was trying to help the company get out of the ashes, if only a foot above. Of course, he failed (much like he usually does what with the President's temper nowadays).

An angry sigh escaped those lips, followed by a deep intake of air. It was hard for him to calm himself once he got angry, simply because all of the idiocy that occurred around him could be prevented so long as he was consulted first. Being the President and all, he _should_ be consulted before having such actions carried out. It seemed he was more of a figurehead than anything nowadays, considering none of his staff listened to him until he got angry. They simply _loved_ pulling his strings, just to see when they'd simply lose their elasticity and just **snap**.

A finger rose to push Rude's glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Due to the heat, the glasses seemingly enjoyed to take advantage of sweat's lubrication and slide down to the end of his nose. Oh well, there wasn't much he could do about it really, other than push them back up when they happened to fall. It was then he realised the President was _still_ rambling on. Rufus' lectures could go on for hours now, normally repeating over and over, so it was rather easy to simply 'space out' during the majority of it. The worst thing was, if he asked you what he said, you could still pretty much repeat it back word for word, just because he'd given you the same lecture for the past three days.

"Let's just see what happens, boss. It's all we can do, right?" Reno attempted reasoning with the blond, but it was no use it seemed.

"All we can do? Well, for starters, I could send you out there to dig all day in attempts of finding all of the materia." which he most definately would, no questions asked. Of course, in this heat, it would probably kill both Rude and Reno before any sort of accomplishment was made. Not like the President really _cared_ much at that moment, but still. It was vaguely inhumane.

"Boss, we were just trying to help." Rude said, the first thing he'd said the whole 'meeting'.

"Well you're not." he grumbled. "There are many who dislike Shin-Ra still, so Corel wouldn't have much trouble finding people for a means of retaliation."

Rude nodded, and Reno made a sound somewhat relevant to 'hmph'.

o0o0o0o

A shrill gasp snapped Cloud out of his thoughts. "MATERIAAAA!" The voice obviously belonged to Yuffie. Not only because she was currently squealing because of materia, but because no other person there, not even Tifa, could manage a squeal that high.

"What the hell's got yer Chocobo's runnin'?!" and, of course, that was Cid. It... really wasn't hard to tell that either. Not only was he one of the loudest people on the airship, aside from Barret, but he was always the first to respond to Yuffie's sqwaking, no matter what it was about.

"Ciiiiiiiiid!!" the ninja all but leaped out of the cabin and launched herself at the Captain, dealing a fair amount of nuzzles to the man's cheek. "Can we got to Corel? Can we, can we, _can weee_?!"

Cloud couldn't help the small laugh that spilled from overly pouty lips. It was hot, damnit! That was more than enough reason to be pouting. Despite the fact that they were in the air, travelling at a fairly good speed, there was absolutely _no_ wind reaching him.

"Why in the hell would we go te Corel?!" came Cid's bellowed response.

"Because there's _materia_!!"

"What?!"

"_There's materia!!" _

Cid shook his head. "Why would I care?!"

Yuffie pouted. "Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidddd!"

The argument went on much like that for a good twenty minutes, around in circles, before Cid finally agreed.

"FINE!!" His yell was loud enough for everyone to hear it, even Tifa, who had been sleeping in the cabin. Of course she had thought something bad was going on, which it was for arguments between the two never resulted in the both of them being happy, so she came tearing out of the cabin.

"What is going on?!" Oh shits. Pissed off bartender that, no pun intended, really knew how to pack a punch.

Yuffie and Cid stopped their banter instantly, the ninja having let go of the man and scooted a good three meters away. Tifa, her hair dissheveled and her previously grumpy mood not yet dissipated, glared at the two. Food poisoning was never a good thing and thankfully no one, aside from the brunette, had eaten any. Never trust Barret's cooking. Never.

Cloud's eyes shifted away from the bickering and over to, you guessed it, Vincent. He was just standing there, looking off into the distance. How he could stand the heat wearing the clothing he did downright _baffled_ the blond, for he could barely stand the few layers he had, let alone Vincent's countless ones.

For a moment, Cloud blocked out all of the sounds around him, the only thing registering in his mind being how downright gorgeous the dark haired man was, even when he happened to not be facing the blond. Cloud shook his head, hand wiping the sweat off of his face. _Gods_ it was hot.

After what was probably a half hour of arguing, Cid presented himself to those on deck. "We're goin' to Corel so Yuffie can git her Materia an' leave my poor ears alone!" that was the only annoucement that would be given before he turned back to his previous position in front of the steering contraption.

Crimson eyes turned to look at the strange man, lips parted just slightly. 'What a moron.' such was his only thought before his eyes found a certain blond he didn't quite mind looking at. The poor ex-SOLDIER was currently sprawled on the deck, which probably happened some time before Cid told the crew where they were going, and it was simply fucking adorable. A smile crept across the man's full lips as he closed the distance between him and the spikey haired blond.

"Hot?" was the only word of greeting Vincent allowed to escape those lips. Of course, if his heart had any control of his motor skills he would have ended up saying a whole lot more.

Cloud jumped slightly and looked up at Vincent, a small pink blush spreading across his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. "Ah... unbearably." he somehow managed to ward off the pout that threatened at the corners of his lips. Just barely, however.

The ebony haired man couldn't resist the small chuckle. "Perhaps you should go into the shade?"

Cloud gave an exasperated look. "_What_ shade?!" he all but whined. This, of course, gained him a raised eyebrow and several rather confused looks. The heat had to be getting to him. That was the only thing that could explain it.

Vincent sank down to sit beside the blond, smiling lightly at him. "You're going to get a heat stroke." he said simply, that cold golden claw reaching to be placed ever so gently on the blond's forehead. Heat stroke was definately not something he'd ever wish upon Cloud; not now, not ever. Who cares if his soft side was showing by his actions... he'd always had a soft heart for the ex-SOLDIER, whether it showed or not.

The blush darkened slightly, though it could have easily been blamed on the sun. With Cloud's bare skin, it was more than possible for him to get a burn. Way more than possible. In either case, with his stomach doing a small sommersault, Cloud raised his hand to place it on the quickly heating claw. It was a rather cute scene, of course, if one had bothered to look. Tifa had slumped back into the cabin, grumbling about incosiderately loud morons, Cid was grumbling something along the lines of annoying ninjas, Yuffie was giddy and materia spazzing and. Well everyone else was dying from heat exhaustion it seemed... especially RedXIII. No one would notice a damned thing.

Vincent had his own wave of happiness as Cloud's hand moved to touch against the cold metal. Of course, along with the happiness from the blond touching him came the sadness of where that touch was. His sin is what stopped him from actually feeling that surprisingly gentle touch. The regret swelled in his throat, threatening to suffocate him but then... he smiled. At utmost true, damned near pure smile; and it caused Cloud's heart to skip several beats.

"Y'know. Vincent." blue eyes slipped shut, a smile of his own brushing across those lips. "You look a lot better when you smile." Well. He looked great all the time but... well. That smile was simply breath-taking.

Another soft chuckle was given. "As do you." that metal arm moved, crimson eyes watching Cloud's face for any sort of reaction. A blush, followed by a pout, caused Vincent's stomach to flip, doing a rather happy sommersault. He knew damned well that he was in love with the blond, but he didn't expect such a simple thing to cause such a fierce reaction.

Cloud forced his eyes to open, staring up at the blue sky. "Vincent..." the blond shivered slightly at the mere mention of the man's name. "can I tell you something?"

Vincent blinked, those eyes resting on Cloud's. "I don't see why not." he responded, his voice sounding much more choked than he had wanted it to. He was getting ahead of himself. But gods, it was so hard not to.

Cloud sat up looking at Vincent, biting his bottom lip. "I..." he froze. His stomach felt like it had about a million butterflies circling his abdomen, some trying to make him sick. He was so nervous, and it was completely unlike him. For some reason, some unknown, be goddamned reason... he honestly was going to tell Vincent that he loved him. That he loved the hell right out of the beautiful, ebony-haired man. But... of course he couldn't. He had even _known_ he couldn't, so really the attempt at doing so was rather pointless.

Vincent blinked yet again, crimson eyes staring patiently into the gorgeous blue ones. For a moment it was a glorious silence, almost peaceful one in which they were both allowed to lose themselves in the depths of the other's eyes. That, of course, wasn't going to last for very long. A good deal of squealing signified their arrival at Corel, which meant it was about time for them to all get off of that ship. Saved by the squeal? No, not really. Cloud had wanted so badly to tell Vincent that he downright adored him...

"Cloud! Vinnieee! Come on, let's _gooo_!" The bouncing ninja squealed, teeth digging in to her bottom lip. "Hurry, hurry, _hurry_!" and off she went, bouncing and singing and... really just being Yuffie.

A heaved sigh signalled that Cloud was getting up, no matter how awkwardly he did so. He stretched and made it a point to look away from the ebony haired man.

"_I love you_." he said, causing a good flip in his own stomach.

o0o0o0o

**Cloud's POV:**

His eyes are pretty. Pretty... that word doesn't even _begin_ to describe Vincent's eyes... I want to tell him I love him. I really do. It shouldn't be too hard, really it shouldn't but gods it is!

"Y'know Vincent. You look a lot better when you smile." It didn't even sound like my voice. It sounded too happy, too sure. Then he laughed... or chuckled really, and that alone caused my insides to turn in bliss.

"As do you." Smooth voice, making mine sound like a damned toad. But the words he'd said. Wait, I smile a _lot_ damnit, so how can he say-- I know I looked like a child; I had to. My cheeks were hot, my lip definately stuck out in a rather wimpy pout. Smart move, he'll never fall in love with a damned child, you idiot! I felt like smacking myself, but that wouldn't do any good at all. I forced my eyes open, but I couldn't seem to look at him.

"Vincent..." my voice was working without my brain's permission; I hadn't meant to say a damned thing!! Still... saying his name was like taking a hit of ecstacy alone... "Can I ask you something?" again, my voice sounded horrible in comparison to Vincent's.

He blinked, staring into my eyes. How can he keep eye contact so damned easily?! Damnit, his eyes make me want to _melt_, and I almost have to force mine away from his... but god.

"I don't see why not." that was odd. His voice was still amazing but... it sounded a little more strangled.

"I..." I what? I fucking LOVE YOU, Vincent Valentine. Notice me, ravish me, take me here and now I don't fucking care just _**Make. Me. Yours.**_

It seemed I'd morphed into a fish, for my mouth definately felt like a fish's looked. Opening and closing; it must have been downright disgusting! I wanted to run but... I'm not a girl. I won't run away I'll just... what? Bear the goddamned silence? By the _gods_ he was still looking at me. Still patient, all of his attention was mine. _Mine_ and no one elses, just for that moment. I was lost in those eyes... I really wish he'd tell me what gave those eyes such a painful stare... yet made them so damned gorgeous.

One moment I was staring into the most fucking beautiful eyes I'd ever seen, the next I had a splitting headache, and I wouldn't be surprised if my ear was bleeding, from a squeal that was unmistakably Yuffie's. Goddamn it! I was so close to telling him... yeah. Right. I'm too much of a chicken shit.

What was she saying? I know she'd taken Vincent's attention from me, stealing those eyes away with one squeal of 'Vinnie'. Damnit, if anyone can call him Vinnie, it should be... the one he loves. Funny, she actually looked halfway womanly from my laying down position, considering I was laying on my back but... oh. She wants us to get off now...

I sighed rather audibly and moved to get up. Well. That didn't work too well. My legs were numb from the position I'd been sitting in, and I could no longer feel my ass. My back hurt, my arms were cramped from using them as pillows... in other words, my getting up was going to look downright retarded. Or pathetic... or both for that matter.

I somehow managed to get up, apparently managing to not step on Vincent or trip and fall into his lap or... trip and fall in general. As far as I'm concerned I did rather well, damnit! I had to stretch though. The kink in my back was _really_ starting to bug me. I couldn't look at Vincent while I did this, and along with my stretch and the ohsorelieving crack of my back, I somehow managed to utter an "I love you."

My stomach flipped immediately after I said it, and I didn't dare look back at him. Ohgodno. What was I _thinking_?! My heart was beating so damned fast, so damned _hard_ in my chest, that I didn't doubt it could burst right through my chest. Why... why wasn't he responding? Not even... a gasp or anything. Shit... I fucked it all up... didn't I? I felt the heavy, sinking sting of regection plunging into my stomach and the only thing going through my mind was '_you better not fucking __**puke**__, Cloud'_.

I couldn't think of anything else, and I couldn't stay there... so I ran. I fucking _ran_. Past Yuffie, past Tifa, past _everyone_ and away from Vincent. I couldn't stand it, the burning feeling of bile rising upward and into my throat, seeming to stop as soon as it got to clog my throat. Regected... like I knew I would be.

_I'm so stupid._

o0o0o0o

**Vincent's POV:**

I felt my heart plunge into the depths of my stomach. Cloud couldn't look at me to say it... but he said it. The words I've wanted, I've _needed_ to say for so long, and he said it. He beat me to it but... the best thing was Cloud loved me (or said he did anyway). All I could think of was _Cloud loves __**me**_ I couldn't help but feel selfish. He loves me, me, **me**.

I couldn't say anything. I... I was shocked. My heart shattered when he ran away, why was he running? The... silence. Vincent, you are a _moron._ I wanted to run after him, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. Tifa... why would she stop me from going after him? She'd always liked Cloud, right...? So maybe she stopped me because of that. Either way, I didn't rightly care at this moment.

"I need to go after him." the urgency in my voice, had I not been so desperate to find Cloud, would have been embarrassing. I didn't wait for her to let go and merely tore myself from her grasp. I ran in the direction he'd gone, looking for that blond hair that, despite the spikes, always looked so soft.

_I have to find him._

o0o0o0o

Grumble, grumble, grumble. Bitch, bitch, bitch. That's all the redhead did as he scrubbed the fourtieth toilet in the building.

"How can you NOT be disgusted?!" he damned near shrieked as the toilet beside him flushed, indicating that Rude had finished his toilet and was moving onto the next.

"It's work." his response was simple, as it usually was with Rude. Granted, that received a good bit of eye-rolling from Reno.

"Ruuuuuude It's _disgusting_! This isn't right, even for punishment!" he pouted, causing the softest of chuckles to slip past Rude's lips.

"Get used to it Reno, we've got another 54 floors to go, an average of 18 toilets per floor."

"Don't remind me..." Reno's voice was meek and obviously revolted. The sound of the toilet flushing told Rude that it was about time to move on to the next floor; this was the last bathroom on this particular floor.

"It could have been worse." glasses were pushed back up his nose after his attempt at consoling Reno, which went completely down the drain.

"I'd rather be out in the sun than washing toilets that had old men's sweaty, stinking, _musty_ asses on them!" he whined yet again, slumping out of the stall with a rather dissheveled appearance. Hair was slightly messy, shirt was untucked and sleeves rolled up, the front of his pants still wet from when one of the toilets overflowed, which he had to fix afterward. Turns out there was a condom clogging the pipes... which was disgusting in itself.

Rude shook his head lightly at the redhead and picked up his cleaning supplies. "Come on, we're done on this floor." he said, his sleeves likewise rolled up, though he didn't look as messy as Reno did. Partly because the front of his pants wasn't wet with toilet water and his shirt was still tucked in. Leave it to Rude to still manage to look somewhat dignified while on toilet-duty.

They trudged up the stairs, because Rufus had taken away their lift cards to make their experience worse, to the next floor and entered the next bathroom. Heaving a sigh, they got to work on the toilets, scrubbing and flushing, scrubbing and flushing.

Bitching and grumbling, it was all the same with Reno.

o0o0o0o

_I love you_.

The words echoed in his head over and over as he searched damned near desperately for the blond. He couldn't have gone too far... but that was what he'd thought over an hour ago as he began searching the small little camp known as Corel.

It took a good deal longer for Vincent to finally accept the fact that Cloud simply was _not_ there... Crimson eyes widened as he finally happed upon the realization: The Golden Saucer. Where else would he go? The tram car was faster travel, and once he got to the Saucer, Dio would surely provide a ride if Cloud asked for it.

...Shit. Vincent all but ran to the tram car, ignoring the angry yells of the people who had been in the lineup before him. Those who deserved the ride, those who deserved much more than he did... but the love of his life was there. He couldn't help his selfishness as he pushed himself in the car with those who already sat there, ignoring the almost frightened stares he got. By the gods, he _had_ to find Cloud, and he was about to do anything to do so.

_Damnit, Cloud... I love you so much._

o0o0o0o

Blue eyes darted from side to side the moment he walked into the Golden Saucer. He knew Vincent was going to figure out where he went sooner or later, and despite actually wanting the ebony haired man to find him, he wanted to make a game of it. Find the Cloud, get your prize kind of thing.

Dio's greeting was a loud yell of "Heyyy, blondie, Haven't seen yah in a while! Where you been?!"

Cloud flashed the smallest of smiles. "Hey, Dio. I'm uh... hiding from someone let's say. It's a game... can you tell me a good... kinda romantic place to hide?"

"Romantic? You tryin' to impress a gal, lad?"

A blush flitted across his cheeks. "Well... sorta I suppose."

That blush caused a wide grin to spread across Dio's face. "She mus' be a real catch!" he said all too loudly for Cloud's liking. "C'mon, I know where we can go, kid!" he said with a chuckle and before Cloud could say another damned thing; he was being dragged off into the depths of the Golden Saucer.

A real catch indeed, if Cloud could even say that. With all technicalities, he hadn't exactly _caught_ Vincent yet... in his mind anyway. Hell, he didn't even know if the man was going to come looking for him or not. Fear bubbled like acid in his stomach, the feeling that he wasn't going to come at all threatening to make him sick.

_Oh Gods... please tell me he'll come..._

o0o0o0o

* * *

A/N: I cut it off short for a reason. Not because I've got writer's block, but because I just kinda think this is a good spot to stop. For various reasons I might not get the next chapter up so quickly (which really, you guys are used to and I thank you for still sticking with me :D). I'm starting the 15th chapter right away, so I HOPE it's ready to be posted soon. I know this is a really short chapter, but there's a lot of crap going on in my life right now and I just really don't have the time to sit down and type anymore, no matter how much I really want to TT.

Read and Review, and don't forget to check my Bio for updates, or add me to one of your messenger's so that you can ask me in person how I'm doing on it. Also you can bully me into writing XD


	15. Chapter 15

In his dreams, this could be a perfect encounter. In his thoughts right now, he supposed, it had the _potentia_l to work out. However, his thoughts had a cruel tendency to weave a treacherous web of uncertainty from which he knew no escape.

_'Why did I run? Why did I have to RUN?!'_

Cloud paced the length of the room, brows knit together in what seemed to be a permanently frustrated line. So he'd finally confessed his love, sure, but running? What the Hell good did that do him?! The blond was not fond of praying—he didn't believe it would do any good—but now, he prayed. Vincent was a smart man, just as he was stunning. If he had followed—'_Please tell me he followed!'—_then surely he would know exactly where to go. If he didn't… well, a simple encounter with Dio would assist the man in locating him.

After forty minutes of straight back-and-forth pacing, Cloud finally decided it would be best to sit down—sit down before he fell down. He strode over to a chair, large enough to sit himself and have enough room for half a cheek otherwise, and plopped onto his rear. A breath that he didn't know he was holding spilled through his lips, causing a good deal of deflation to follow. Cloud had been board-stiff the throughout the entire duration of his pacing, it seemed, and it was a relief to let it go. Despite the fact that his stomach was still very much littered with nervous knots of flailing butterflies, sitting did some good in slowing the swarm.

Not once did it cross the mercenary's mind that he could go back and find Vincent on his own. Maybe it was the embarrassment that kept him here, or perhaps it was shame—either way, he had absolutely _no_ intentions of leaving. If Vincent had any feelings for him, any feelings at all, then he would come.

* * *

It was unsurprising to find that his footfalls, despite the speed in which he was running, were silent on the cracked, barren waste. A misunderstanding with words upon his arrival at the Golden Saucer had him thrown into the desert prison below and, quite frankly, he didn't have the time to wait for Dio to be called to hear him out. It wasn't only that, of course. No one down here was willing to try and get a hold of him to begin with and, no matter how pissed off it made him, Vincent knew damned well that killing anyone would not gain him audience with anyone let alone Dio.

_This is faster… please, Cloud, wait for me…_

Even though he'd not uttered a single word, each one was filled wholly with a desperation he could not shake. The urgency he felt would not lessen, nor could it. A confession of love it may have been, but how could the blond mercenary be expected to wait forever? Vincent hadn't responded to Cloud's confession, and that was what had caused the flight in the first place. If only he wouldn't have frozen… if only he could have reacted sooner instead of allowing himself to take those few, precious moments to try and figure out if he had even heard it correctly.

Breathing was a difficult task—each breath caused a pain like tendrils of ice scraping against lungs that were unwilling to expand, his throat burned with the effort of forcing the air into his diaphragm. There was no time to get lost in the desert. There was no time to be delayed by a tram. There was just. No. _Time._ Harder and harder he ran, until he could hardly feel more than a dull ache from joints that would have long given out on him had he still been… human. However dull the pain that nagged at him was, it would have to wait for later. What mattered right now was getting to Cloud as fast as he could, and Vincent could move quite a bit faster than what was considered humanly possible. Again, all he could think was…

_**Please**__ wait for me… _

* * *

"Nightmares, Rude! I'm going to have _nightmares_!" Reno exclaimed as they strode into the bar, turning eyes of at least eight of the twelve Shin-Ra workers, mostly suits by the looks of it, to him. It didn't matter, really. Reno didn't exactly mind attention on him and any who knew him even a little bit were very much aware of that. Rude shook his head, an eyebrow raised slightly in what was likely the most expression any of the normal workers ever saw from him.

"Nightmares you've brought on yourself, Reno." to any other ears it would seem as though Rude was reprimanding his partner, but it was actually a lighter, teasing statement. The response from Reno was a narrow-eyed stare.

"Fuck you, man, you agreed to the whole thing!" The redhead all but collapsed onto the bar stool, visibly deflating. Honestly, he didn't even want to _see_ another toilet.

"You would have put up a fuss if I didn't." and it was the truth. Maybe this way Reno would learn his lesson—no, to believe that notion would be utter foolishness. "It's not my fault you have no foresight."

Two glasses of their usual drinks were set in front of them without them even having to order. Rude nodded his thanks and took his glass. By the time he had finished his own, Reno was on his second. "You just don't know how to savor things, do you?" his voice was quiet and emotionally controlled, for the most part. However, there was almost an exasperated, at least for him, tone that only those who really _knew_ him would actually catch.

"Nah. Works faster this way, yo!" he flashed that shit-eating grin that he was absolutely notorious for, and drank the second glass that had already been placed on the bar. Rude couldn't help but roll his eyes and finish his own drink. He had a feeling that the 'lesson learned' thing was going right over Reno's head.

For three hours they stayed there, Reno slamming back the booze and Rude savoring every aspect of his—the taste, the smell, the color—and Reno just appreciating the buzz it was giving him. Despite their completely different drinking styles, both of them were getting fairly tipsy, to say the least.

"Alright boys, we're closin' down for the night, you gotta go." Came the bartender's weary voice—it had been a long day, clearly, and all that the poor guy wanted to do was clean up and go and get some rest. Reno's protests were slurred and loud, and were accompanied by Rude's reasoning and gentle reassurances that they'd drank too much anyhow. It took a good fifteen minutes to pull the redhead out of the bar, and a good half hours' worth of stumbling drunkenly towards the TURK dorms.

"Why… why didja go along with it?" to anyone other than an equally drunk guy, Reno's words would be unintelligible. Rude, whether thankfully or not, knew Reno well enough to understand him whether he himself was sober or not.

Why did he go along with it? The same reason he'd given before: Reno would have had a fit, and blamed him, and… it would have been more of a mess than the 46th floor bathrooms. He knew he was going to get it, too. That's the way it worked: Reno got them in trouble, and Rude went along with it.

"You'll figure it out." He said—slurred—he leaned against the door frame of Reno's door, crossing his arms lightly over his chest. It may not look like it, but the frame was actually holding him up. "Maybe."

For a good couple of moments Reno stared at his partner dumbstruck, and then he laughed, and he laughed quite loudly at that. "Right, right." He fought with the lock on his door, "I have the time to try and understand _you_."

Rude had his reasons, of course. Rude had reasons for everything he did, and opting to clean toilets with Reno for a good 13 hours likely would seem insane to anyone else. A smile touched his lips, very small, hardly noticeable, smile. "Won't take too much time, if you tried." With that he slapped a hand on the redhead's shoulder and pushed himself away from the wall, somehow managing not to stumble in the process.

"GodDAMN this door!" a loud bang echoed off of the door currently scheming against the red headed Turk. Clearly it did not want to give him entry. He wobbled slightly, letting his forehead rest on the door. A string of sounds slipped through his lips that were likely attempts at swearing, but even that can out unintelligibly.

A hand wrapped around his, and upon looking back over his shoulder he found that Rude hadn't left as he thought that he had—chances were his stumbling was so bad that he couldn't get too far in such a short amount of time anyways.

"Move." Rude's voice wasn't hard, but something in his tone made Reno move to the side. "Aww c'mon, I coulda got it!" it came out as more of a whine than anything, which was a testament to just how tipsy he really was.

With very little effort, Rude pushed the door open, and a look of absolute shock overtook Reno's features. Rude couldn't help but admire just how bright Reno's eyes were, despite his embarrassment. "I coulda done that, yo!" Right, sure he could have.

"Well, now you can go sleep." Rude tore his eyes from the redhead to try and walk down the hall to his own room, but a hand gently taking hold of his own stopped him. For a couple of seconds he stood there, confused even without taking into consideration that his mind was fuzzy thanks to the alcohol intake. "What are you doing…?" slurred as his voice may be, it was a lot softer than what it normally would be. More emotion soaked through those four words than what he'd shown with every single other word he'd ever said before and it caused his stomach to flip uncertainly.

"….Stay." Reno offered a small, almost nervous smile and tugged gently on the other's hand, trying to guide him to the door. Rude turned, and their eyes met. Maybe it was the booze. That's surely what it had to be. Whatever it was, Rude couldn't take his eyes off of Reno's bright, beautiful ones… and Reno was having much the same difficulty taking his eyes off of his partner period. Before he could think long enough to say no, he knew he'd already given in.

"Alright." His voice was soft, and he finally gave Reno's hand a gentle squeeze back. "I'll stay."

* * *

On the verge of tears and too stubborn to admit it, Cloud stood from the chair he'd been sitting in for the past several hours and went to stand by the window. It was dark outside, as it eternally seemed to be, but the sky was covered in thick black clouds masking all but a quarter of the moon from sight.

Foolishness, that's what this was—absolute foolishness. Why would he come? The rejection he'd felt that had caused him to flee Vincent's presence was the rejection he would continue to feel. There was no way for Vincent to love him, no way. Not the way Cloud loved him. Pain in his jaw stemmed from how hard he clenched his teeth to keep hot, angry tears from spilling down his cheeks. He was stronger than this—he had to be.

"I'm a fucking idiot," he said in a harsh whisper, glaring at the transparent reflection of himself in the window. He wanted to hit it, to destroy the pathetic reflection staring back at him. "What in the _Hell_ was I thinking?!" Great, now he was talking to himself—people were going to think he was crazy.

There was no way for him to know that Vincent _was_ trying to get to him, just as there was no way for him to know for sure if he wasn't. The desperation he felt was mutual, though he had no way of knowing that. His heart ached, his stomach was uneasy, and he was beginning to hate himself more and more with each passing second.

"Who am I kidding, why would he come?"

"Because I love you, too." The voice startled him—caused him to very nearly jump right out of his skin. The clench in his stomach, a direct result from the words alone let alone the realization that Vincent was actually _there_.

For several moments Cloud stood there in disbelief. He had been so caught up in his self-loathing thoughts that he hadn't even heard the door open—or Vincent had managed to open it soundlessly, which was also very possible.

Vincent stood in the doorway, his chest heaving in an effort to breathe, eternally grateful that Cloud had, in fact, waited for him. He was covered in dust from the desert sand and he looked right about ready to collapse—but he was here. There were no words to explain just how relieved he was, just how happy he was to finally see Cloud and know that he didn't have to hide anything anymore. However, when tears slid down the mercenary's cheeks he tilted his head in confusion, and definite worry.

"You're here." His whisper was no louder than what a breath would be, and those pesky tears that had threatened earlier simply overflowed, although now it was for completely different reasoning. "You're _here_!" The happy grin spread across his lips caused him to feel utterly ridiculous, but he didn't care enough to try and hide it. His heart was beating a thousand times a second, by the feel of it, and the knots of butterflies in his stomach burst to life.

Two strides brought Vincent to him, and a gloved hand extended to touch against a cheek moistened with tears. "I am sorry I took so long," _I got here as fast as I could_, "I promise I will never keep you waiting again…" he said softly, sincerely. His knees were right about ready to buckle beneath him and his lungs were screaming at him for the abuse he'd put them through, but right now he didn't even care. He had made it. Cloud was still here, and—"I love you." He said, breathlessly, before leaning forward to brush their lips together.

Euphoria. That was the only word that could be used to describe the moment. Cloud's heart, while already right about ready to burst from his chest, skipped several beats and Vincent… every last inch of him burned with—with _life_. Any and all pain he felt disappeared, any regrets of past sorrows just dissipated. Cautiously, or perhaps nervously, Cloud returned the kiss with the softest of appreciative sounds that caused Vincent's stomach to do somersaults.

After a good couple of moments they pulled away, Cloud breathless and red-cheeked while Vincent seemed awestruck and equally at a shortness of breath. There was a moment of awkwardness in which neither of them knew what to say, or do, but then Cloud smiled. "You look like you've been through Hell." he wiped at the tears on his face, feeling foolish for having started to cry. The ex-Turk chuckled, just softly. "Hell is putting it mildly." He muttered.

"I hope you do not mind, Cloud, but I believe that it would be wise for me to sit down… before I fall down." His legs trembled with the effort of keeping him upright, as if suddenly all of the wear and tear from the past several hours of running finally caught up. Joints screamed at him just as well as his lungs did, and he was certain he would have run himself to death if he were any normal human being.

Cloud was overwhelmed with relief, and happiness, and he didn't mind at all if Vincent sat down. "I don't mind at all!" he said, perhaps a tad too enthusiastically for his normal less-than-happy nature. Vincent wasted no time in doing so, sitting on the edge of the bed and exhaling. Without asking, Cloud went about getting the man a glass of water, and sat down beside him.

"So… if it's worse than Hell, do you want to tell me what you went through?" the blond asked. He never really was good with idle conversation. Even on the best of days, most conversations that he was involved in consisted of 'mhm' and 'yeah'. This obviously couldn't be the case where both of them weren't exactly the best talkers. Taking the glass of water gratefully, Vincent went ahead and drank a good three quarters of the contents before stopping for air.

"Do you remember the desert prison?" after a moment, Cloud nodded. The glass was set aside, and crimson eyes closed. "That is why it took me so long to get to you." Blue eyes widened in disbelief: this whole time Vincent had been to the golden saucer, been thrown in a prison and _ran_ back? No wonder it took so long!

"You ran the length of the desert?" the question was asked in mild exasperation.

"Indeed. I would run the length of the whole world if it meant getting to you."

Crimson pools locked on to beautiful blue ones, and another small smile touched his lips. He leaned forward to kiss the blond once more, a shiver coursing through him as he received the same response as he had moments prior. Their foreheads rested together, and Vincent couldn't help but close his eyes. It felt so damned _good_ to be able to express how much he loved the ex-SOLDIER. It was such a relief.

"You should tell me about it." About the desert and how Vincent had been thrown into the prison in the first place, of course. The ex-Turk laughed, a beautiful sound, and touched their noses together lightly. "Perhaps later," his eyes opened to look in to blue ones again, "Right now… I believe I will get the grime off of me." Cloud laughed, too, and nodded.

"Good idea."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Alright. So after six years… here is chapter 15! Now, I know it's a little redundant and may not make too much sense, but considering I was pretty sure I was never writing it again—anyway, I hope you guys like it! Let me know if I should actually pick it up again, yeah?

Cheers!


End file.
